Moments
by LostInHerThoughts
Summary: Bechloe one-shots with G!P Beca. Ratings will vary. Feel free to submit prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter rating: T (to be safe)

* * *

Little Legacy

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Chloe's screams could probably be heard throughout the whole floor of the hospital. Beca tried her best not to let out her own protests of agony as Chloe's grip on her hand tightened even more.

"I'm gonna need one more big push" the doctor encouraged from the other end of the bed.

Chloe's sweating face snapped towards Beca. "How could you do this to me?" she hissed.

Beca grimaced at the deathly look her wife gave her, "I know you're in a lot of pain right now Chlo but you're almost there babe. You're doing great."

She leant over to kiss Chloe's damp head and put her other arm around her. Calming down a bit, Chloe mustered all her strength to give one more big push.

The sounds that followed caused everyone else to remain silent. The cries of a newborn filled the room and everyone released a sigh of relief.

"A beautiful baby girl", Dr. Harris reported.

After quick evaluation, the nurse handed the baby girl to an awestruck Beca.

Tears sprung to Beca's eyes at the sight of their daughter. She didn't have many distinguishable features yet but Beca could already see the little strands of brown hair across her head.

She hugged the baby as close to her chest as gently as she could before turning to Chloe. Beca placed the baby on Chloe's chest, and took a moment to admire the scene before her.

Looking at their daughter for the first time, Chloe's breath caught in her throat. "She's perfect."

Beca nodded at that, embracing her wife and their daughter as much as the hospital bed allowed her to.

"Did you ladies have a name in mind?" A nurse asked from beside them.

Without looking away from Chloe, Beca nodded her head.

"Emily."

* * *

Feel free to comment with prompt suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Rating: M

* * *

It's Your Birthday

Beca took a deep breath before opening the door to the Bella's sorority house and was immediately greeted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH!"

Beca shook her head, failing to hide the grin on her face. "Thanks guys."

Weirdly enough, the girls started to make their way through the front door, greeting the birthday girl as they left.

Confused, Beca called out "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

Cynthia Rose turned towards her with a grin on her face, "You're celebrating upstairs."

Stacie quickly pushed Cynthia Rose out the door, "don't ruin the surprise. Don't break down the house!" She winked at Beca before slamming the door behind her.

Huffing, Beca made her way up the stairs. Once she reached her bedroom door and opened it, Beca stopped dead in her tracks.

The room was dim, with the exception of some candles lighting the room. Rose petals littered strategically through the room. And in the center of the room, Chloe sat on a chair in a baby blue lingerie set.

Beca gulped at the sight before her, all her blood directing to one area making it almost impossible to move her legs.

Chloe giggled at Beca's awestruck expression, she led Beca to the chair in the middle of the room.

Without being told, Beca immediately sat down looking up at Chloe.

Leaning over, Chloe ran her finger over Beca's heaving chest. "I'm guessing you know what you're present is now."

Still unable to speak, Beca nodded vigorously.

Chloe walked over to the desk where Beca's laptop was opened and pressed the space bar.

Beca groaned as the music flooded the room, immediately recognizing the song.

 _It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out_

 _Even if we only go to my house_

 _Sip more weezy as we sit upon my couch_

 _Feels good but I know you want to cry out..._

Twirling back to face Beca, Chloe made her way back to the seated brunette.

Placing her hands on either side of Beca's head, Chloe lowered herself until she was seated in Beca's lap.

Starting a slow grind, Chloe's movements coordinated with the rhythm of the music.

 _You say you want passion, I think you found it_

 _Get ready for action, don't be astounded_

 _We switching positions, you feel surrounded_

 _Just tell me where you want your gift girl_

Finding her voice, Beca cleared her throat. Her hands gripped the sides of the chair. "Can I touch?"

It came out scratchy and husky causing the rhythm of Chloe's hips to falter.

Chloe lowered her head until their lips were merely touching and their breaths mingled. "No touching."

Groaning, Beca's nails dug deeper into the flesh of her palms.

 _Girl you know I_

 _I've been feening_

 _Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving_

 _Girl you know I_

 _Don't need candles and cake_

 _Just need your body to make good._

Chloe watched as Beca's eyes darkened and her chest heaved with each movement.

Inching higher up Beca's lap, Chloe felt the brush of the bulge beneath her jeans.

 _Birthday sex, birthday sex_

 _It's the best day of the year girl_

 _Birthday sex, birthday sex_

 _If he's not, he's not, lemme hit that g-spot, g-spot girl_

Standing up, Chloe reached to unclip her bra, Beca's eyes immediately focused on the newly exposed flesh.

Sitting back down on Beca's lap, Chloe resumed her grinding on the brunette's lap, her cleavage now at Beca's eye level.

 _See you sexy in them jeans got me on ten_

 _1,2,3, think I got you pinned_

 _Don't tap out fighting til' the end_

 _Ring that bell and we gone start over again_

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe could see the veins of Beca's neck stand out and the clenching of her jaw.

Giving into Beca's pain, Chloe surged forward to push her lips against Beca's.

 _We grinding with passion cause it's your birthday_

 _Been at it for hours I know you thirsty_

 _You kiss me so sweetly taste just like Hershey's_

 _Just tell me how you want your gift girl..._

Grasping the back of the Beca's neck, Chloe pulled her forward until their fronts were completely aligned.

Immediately, the hardness beneath Beca's jeans rubbed across the thin fabric covering Chloe's center causing Chloe's head to drop backwards and release a throaty moan.

"Bed now." Chloe's panting voice demanded.

Beca's teeth skimmed the skin of Chloe's neck and held on to her hips before standing up to walk them over to the bed.

Dropping Chloe onto the mattress, Beca's fingers flew to the seam of her jeans to take them off.

 _Girl you know I_

 _I've been feening_

 _Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving_

 _Girl you know I_

 _Don't need candles and cake_

 _Just need your body to make good._

With the pressure of her length, Beca sighed in relief. Chloe crawled forward until she was level with the tent formed from Beca's boxers.

Pulling down the fabric, Chloe's tongue licked up the underside of Beca's cock.

Legs shaking, Beca quickly pulled her top off and unhooked her bra.

Chloe drew the tip into her mouth while piercing her nails into Beca's ass.

Jerking her hips forward, Beca tugged on fiery red hair to tilt Chloe's head up to kiss her.

 _Birthday sex, birthday sex_

 _It's the best day of the year girl_

 _Birthday sex, birthday sex_

 _If he's not, he's not, lemme hit that g-spot, g-spot girl_

Holding Chloe's sides, Beca motioned for her to move up against the mattress.

Thrusting her tongue into Chloe's mouth, Beca simultaneously rocked her hips into Chloe's moving ones. Immediately, Beca felt the damp cloth rubbing against her hardness. Reaching between them, Beca gripped the thong before tearing the aqua coloured lace into shreds.

Chloe gasped at the brunette's sudden strength and widened the space between her legs to allow Beca in between them.

 _First I'm gonna take a dive into the water_

 _Deep until I know I please that body_

Sitting back on her heels, Beca took her throbbing length into her hand.

Guiding herself to Chloe's glistening core, Beca watched in admiration as Chloe's lips parted to accommodate her thickness.

Chloe's back arched off the bed. "Oh fuck Beca," her words bounced off the walls of the dim room.

 _Or girl without a broom I might just sweep you off your feet and make you wanna tell somebody, somebody, (how I do)_

 _Or maybe we can float on top my water bed_

Immersed in the familiarity of Chloe's warm and tight walls, Beca's hips jerked at the convulsions greeting her length.

Not even all the way in yet, Beca had to stop to prevent herself from losing it too soon. "Damn baby."

Laying back down on the withering redhead, Beca's lips latched on to the heated skin of Chloe's neck.

 _You close your eyes as I improve between your legs (your legs)_

 _We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables_

 _Girl you know I'm more than able to please... Yea_

Long arms wrapped around Beca's shoulders and a hot breath breathed down her ear. Chloe's nose trailed across Beca's jaw, "I want you to fuck me so hard."

 _You say you wanted flowers on the bed..._

 _But you got me and hours on the bed..._

Gripping the bed sheets around Chloe's body, Beca rolled on her toes to enter Chloe fully in one thrust.

Chloe released a deafening moan as Beca's breath shook. Chloe at the fullness of Beca's cock and Beca at the feeling of being completely immersed in Chloe.

With Chloe's ankles crossed behind her thighs, Beca began to withdraw and snap her hips forward into the redhead at a force that had their hips knocking with each thrust.

 _Girl you know I_

 _I've been feening_

 _Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving_

 _Girl you know I_

 _Don't need candles and cake_

 _Just need your body to make good._

Chloe's fingers laced through brown locks to bring Beca's lips to her own to swallow the moans she released with each of Beca's swift movements.

Lowering her hold to Chloe's hips, Beca changed her angle so that with each thrust her pelvic bone would rub against Chloe's clit.

 _Birthday sex, birthday sex_

 _It's the best day of the year girl_

 _Birthday sex, birthday sex_

 _If he's not, he's not, lemme hit that g-spot, g-spot girl_

The movement caused Chloe's head to push back into the pillows and her chest pop out. Beca released a strangled groan when Chloe's walls shook and squeezed around her, signaling her on coming orgasm.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum Chlo." Beca was hypnotized as she watched herself thrust in and out of Chloe's dripping pussy. Each time she pulled back, her cock shinier than the last.

Chloe's hand gripped the back of Beca's neck before rolling them over so that she was on top. She sat up and placed her hands behind her on Beca's thighs, hips rolling.

Sitting up, Beca slung her arm around Chloe's waist to rub at Chloe's clit.

"Beca!" Chloe's hips rolled once more before stilling, her walls clamped down and coated Beca's cock inside of her.

Balls clenching, Beca released her load into Chloe's trembling pussy with her head buried in Chloe's heaving chest.

Once the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided, Beca let herself fall back against the bed taking Chloe with her.

Burrowing into the crook of Beca's neck, Chloe pressed her lips to the sweaty skin. "Happy birthday Beca."

* * *

Feel free to send me ideas


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter rating: K

* * *

First Kick

Moving aside the various vegetable juices, Beca groaned. "There has to be at least one left."

Searching towards the back of the fridge, Beca smiled when the cold glass of a beer reached her fingertips. "Yes!"

Twisting the cap off, Beca's lips just touched the top of the bottle when she heard a scream.

The bottle fell from her hand, shattering against the kitchen floor. Beca followed after Chloe's screams.

"Beca!"

Two steps at a time, Beca searched for her wife. The sound came from their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Beca burst into the room, searching for the cause of her wife's screaming. Chloe laid on their queen sized mattress with her shirt rolled up above her protruding belly.

"Come here quick! I think she's starting to kick." Chloe motioned for Beca to sit next to her on the bed.

Sighing in relief, Beca sat carefully next to Chloe.

Taking Beca's hand, Chloe placed it on the left side of her stomach where a small bump formed.

The bump pushed against Beca's hand before quickly reappearing at the center of Chloe's stomach.

"Oh my god," Beca whispered. Lowering her head, Beca gently placed her lips on the protruding bump.

Chloe smiled at the baffled expression on Beca's face. Her hand combed through Beca's messy hair. "I heard something drop in the kitchen. Is everything ok?"

Beca huffed out a laugh, "Ya. Don't worry about it Chlo."

Chloe shrugged, laying back on the bed as she watched Beca's hands chase after the moving bump that was their child.

* * *

Feel free to submit prompts


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Not a Bad Thing

"Becaw!"

Beca snapped out of her thoughts, pushing away Jesse's waving hand in front of her face.

"Sorry I zoned out." Beca rubbed her face with the palms of her hands.

"Ya, no kidding." Jesse scolded her. "What's on your mind?"

Beca sighed deeply through her nose. "Chloe wants kids."

Jesse's face scrunched in confusion, "No shit. She's a teacher, she's great with kids."

Beca wanted to hit him for his idiocy. "I know that idiot! She wants them now."

Jesse laughed at his best friend. "Well you guys have been together for how long now, 10 years? Your careers are at pretty stable points. And besides, we're already thinking about our second one," he beamed.

Beca gagged at the last sentence. "Dude gross I don't wanna hear about yours and Aubrey's sex life." She was still confused about Aubrey and Jesse's relationship.

Jesse gaped at her, "Hey!"

Lifting her hands in surrender, Beca explained. "What?! I love Stella but please make me a promise that Aubrey will be the only crazy person in your family."

Jesse shook his head. Ya Aubrey could be very controlling sometimes but it was at its worst during their Barden days and it was something he's come to love about her. "Fine fine. Then what's the problem with Chloe wanting kids?"

"Nothing, it's a great thing. It's just that the pregnancy thing scares the crap out of me. Like what about complications, problems, accidents. Anything could happen within those 9 months." Beca stared off, zoning out again.

Jesse studied her. Her nail biting and crossed arms could only mean one thing. He squealed at the realization and hit her arm repetitively. "Aww you're worried about her!"

Beca snapped at him, "She's my wife of course I worry about her."

Jesse's eyes widened at the sudden outbreak. "Whoa dude not saying you weren't."

"Sorry," Beca muttered.

Shaking it off, he tried to reason. "Look, like I said. You're at a stable point in your life. You don't need to be working 50 hour work weeks but you still do. You're not traveling, you can afford to take time off."

Just then, a notification sounded from Beca's phone. Chloe's name lighted the screen. _Thinking of you._

xxx

Beca didn't go back to the studio that day, instead opted to go home early.

She stood with her hands on her hips on the middle of the apartment.

They would need a bigger place if they wanted kids. The 2000 sq ft apartment was roomy enough for the both of them but surely not enough for a crawling child, let alone a walking toddler.

Beca didn't even hear the door opening and closing behind her.

"You're home early."

Beca turned and was met with Chloe's blinding smile. She couldn't help but return the smile with one of her own. Chloe was just as beautiful as their Barden Bella days yet she could still pass as a student even though years had passed since their graduation.

Her hair was back to the length Beca was used to in her freshman year and still as fiery red as the day Beca laid eyes on her.

"Ya, I left after lunch with Jesse."

 _We should probably get a lower couch. Way too high._ Beca thought as she plopped down onto it.

Chloe laughed as she watched the brunette study the furniture. She walked over to the living room to sit beside her.

Beca barely noticed, too engrossed in the coffee table that she didn't feel Chloe's lips until they were on her own.

Smiling she kissed Chloe back, pulling her into her lap.

What started as a hello kiss changed when she felt Chloe's hands tug on her heated ears.

Thinking back on the conversation with Jesse, Beca made up her mind. Unbuttoning the front of Chloe's shirt, Beca kissed the skin above Chloe's breasts.

The redhead moaned at the feather light feeling of Beca's lips caressing her skin.

Let's. Have. A. Baby. Beca accentuated each word with a kiss.

Chloe's eyes flew open at Beca's words.

Her hand pushed Beca back against the couch, "Are you serious?"

Beca looked up at her flustered wife. She wanted to give Chloe the world, and if this was something she wanted Beca couldn't refuse.

When Beca nodded, Chloe surged forward to cover Beca's lips with her own, her hands cradling Beca's face.

Wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, Beca froze when she felt wet drops roll onto her cheek. Beca frowned, wiping away the tears that had fallen from Chloe's eyes. "You're crying Chlo."

Sniffing, Chloe pulled away to rub her face. "Ya, just really happy Becs."

Chloe laughed, her arms wrapped around Beca's shoulders and buried her head in her neck.

Smiling, Beca turned her head to kiss the crown of Chloe's head. Tightening her hold around Chloe, Beca sighed.

If Chloe wanted the moon Beca would find a way to give it to her.

Besides, how hard could it be?

* * *

Ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: There's a stray dog in her garage with a tag on it... and, oh god, it's looking at her with those big brown eyes.

I hope you don't mind I changed minor details

Chapter rating: K

* * *

Trouble

"Momma momma!" Little Emily ran through the house to find her mom in their living room watching TV on the couch.

Beca chuckled at her daughter's blinding speed, nearly falling over herself. She lifted Emily onto the couch beside her, "What is it honey?"

"Mommy needs help!" The three year old exclaimed but never took her attention away from the half peeled orange in her hand.

 _Weird, where's the rest of the peel._ Shrugging, Beca changed the channel to the children's network and made her way to the garage.

Chloe's head peeped out from behind the car, "hey babe. Could you bring the rest of these inside? I'm gonna start dinner."

Walking over to where her wife was, Beca gave her a quick peck. "Sure thing Chlo."

Chloe flashed her a smile before nearly skipping back into the house.

Gathering a couple bags in her arms, Beca made her way back towards the house but stopped short when a little beagle at the end of the garage came into view.

Woof!

Nearly dropping the bags in her hand, Beca spun around to see if the dog's owner was nearby. Oddly enough, the neighbourhood was clear for a fine Saturday afternoon.

Walking cautiously towards the pup, Beca knelt on her knee to check for a collar around the dog's neck. The beagle jumped into Beca's lap, reaching up to lick at her face.

"Gross," Beca struggled to turn the simple blue collar on its neck but there was no tag. She muttered, "stray".

The dog whimpered at the word, eyes widening to give Beca a look of pity.

Beca hardened her features to remain stoic. "Oh no, I already get those from Chloe and Emily."

The dog nudged its nose against Beca's hands and rested its head on her lap.

"No." Beca shook her head but she didn't break eye contact with the sad pup who begun to whimper louder. And were those tears ?!

"Oh jeez." Lifting the dog into her arms, Beca gathered the grocery bags in her other hand and brought them both into the house.

Once in the kitchen, Beca lowered the dog onto the ground and the bags on the counter. Free from Beca's grasp, the dog ran lose into the house.

Wide eyed, Beca looked over to Chloe who was facing the inside of the fridge.

"What was that?" Chloe asked her wife who had suddenly become very quiet.

Posture stiffening, Beca speed walked out of the kitchen to find the dog before it got her into trouble.

"Nothing!" Beca spoke over her shoulder as she ran around the house.

Running up the stairs, Beca threw open every door.

"Where are ya you little rascal?" She whispered every couple meters.

Under every bed, behind every door, Beca couldn't locate the small dog she just set free into their home.

Making her way back downstairs, Beca glanced in every corner of the house before walking back into the kitchen where Chloe stood with her hands on her hips and a suspicious look on her face.

"Did you lose something?" She challenged with an eyebrow raised.

In a slight panic, Beca quickly responded. "No, no. I uh – "

"Doggy!" Emily's voice sounded throughout the house.

Both moms ran towards the sound, which they traced back to the living room where Emily sat on the couch with the small dog in her lap gnawing on her fruit.

Eyes wide, Beca remained still in her spot to prepare for Chloe's scolding but the redhead cooed at the sight before them and sat next to the two on the couch.

Patting the excited dog, Chloe laughed at the expression on Beca's face.

"Isn't he adorable?" Chloe scratched behind the dog's ears, resulting in it rolling over on Chloe's lap.

"Can we keep him?" Please please!" Emily pleaded, jumping up and down on the couch.

Chloe whispered something into Emily's ear and all three of them looked at Beca with the same look of doe eyes and pouty lips.

Arms crossed, Beca tried to resist. She really did but their pouting was relentless, even the dog had shared the same look as her wife and daughter.

Beca sighed, who was she kidding. "Fine!"

Chloe and Emily broke into a cheer before Beca interrupted, "only if he doesn't belong to someone!"

"Okay," Emily and Chloe said in unison.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Beca plopped down onto the bed next to Chloe, her head burrowed in Chloe's lap. "They're both asleep, he won't leave her side."

Chloe chuckled, running her fingers through Beca's hair. She leaned over to turn off the lamp and lay next to Beca.

She admired Beca's sleepy face, fingers trailing over every point and dip. "Promise me you won't get mad."

Beca's eyes flew open, searching Chloe's guilty ones. "Mad about what?"

Chloe hid her face in Beca's neck, "I picked him up while we were out."

Beca pulled back so she can see Chloe's face, "what?!"

Chloe rolled her eyes at the shocked expression on Beca's face, "oh relax. We took him to the pound to check if he belonged to anybody and got his shots when we found out he didn't."

"What if I said no?" Beca asked, mouth agape.

Chloe resumed her position in the crook of Beca's neck. "Oh please, like you could resist our puppy dog eyes and pout."

Beca bristled, it was a fact that she couldn't resist the pout but she wasn't going to let this one down.

"Fine but I am not picking up any dog crap."

* * *

Ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Beca is a jock and Chloe is a cheerleader and after Beca wins the game she get victory sex.

Chapter rating: M

* * *

High School

Beca groaned when Chloe's nails scratched down the back of her neck while their lips locked in a passionate kiss. At this rate they would never make it on to the field.

Squeezing the cotton of Chloe's cheer uniform, Beca turned them around so Chloe was between her and the wall. Placing her hands on either side of Chloe's head, Beca nudged her nose against the line of Chloe's jaw. "You're killing me Beale."

The redhead giggled and bunched Beca's jersey in her hand to pull her forward. Tilting her head up, Chloe pressed her lips against Beca's until she gave in and kissed her back.

"Becaw! You can make out with your girl after we win." Jesse's voice echoed from the other end of the tunnel.

Beca groaned, pulling her lip from between Chloe's teeth. "You're insatiable you know that?" She joked, wrapping her arms around the exposed skin of Chloe's waist. Boy did Beca love these uniforms.

"There'll be a lot more to look forward to if you win tonight." Chloe purred.

Trailing her hands down lower, Beca gave the soft flesh of Chloe's ass squeeze. "You mean when I win?" She smirked.

Leaning down to give Chloe's lips another kiss, Beca strapped on her helmet and took off towards the field in a sprint.

* * *

"THAT'S A TOUCH DOWN! BECA MITCHELL IS BRINGING OUR TEAM TO THE FINALS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 15 YEARS!"

GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR BARDEN BULLDOGS!

* * *

HONK!

The loud sound made Beca to jump in her seat, causing hers and Chloe's foreheads to collide.

Chloe was seated in her lap, her skirt hitched up higher on her waist and her top long forgotten in the back seat of Beca's car along with both of their bras.

Chloe giggled, her hand trailed down the length of Beca's torso. Beca's eyes followed the hand traveling closer to the bulge in her jeans but detouring to the side of her chair. Suddenly, both of them were dropping back, the seat reclined all the way.

The movement caused Chloe's center to rut against Beca's hard on. Feeling the heat radiating from Chloe's center seep through their layers of clothes, Beca thrust her hips up into warmth.

Chloe fell against Beca's chest, her hot breath bristling against Beca's neck. Tilting her head, Chloe caressed her lips against the skin there. "Take your pants off."

Beca tapped Chloe's thigh, signalling for her to sit up to allow her to do so. Chloe climbed off her lap, allowing Beca to tug the jeans and her underwear passed her knees.

Beca groaned once her hard on sprung free of its confines, Chloe's hand reached over the console to tug on it.

Beca's hips jerked at the firm grip, Chloe's hand rhythmically pumped up and down her hard length.

Chloe's head lowered towards her lap, her hot breath made Beca's cock twitch in her hand. Taking in the head, Chloe hollowed her cheeks sucking hard.

Beca groaned at the sensation, her hips struggled to stay still. "God Chloe."

Placing her hand on the back of Chloe's head, Beca gently pushed to guide Chloe's mouth down the length of her cock.

Relaxing her throat muscles, Chloe slowly took more and more of Beca's length. The feeling of Chloe's throat closing around her caused Beca to see stars, her orgasm making its way up her length.

Pushing the cock in her mouth all the way down her throat, Chloe prepared for Beca's load. As expected, Beca lost it when Chloe stuffed all of her cock down her throat.

"Chloe!" Beca screamed, her fingers threaded through red locks as her hips jerked into Chloe's mouth. The cheerleader swallowed Beca's load as it shot through Beca's cock in thick spurts.

When she was sure Beca had finished, Chloe climbed back over the console to situate herself facing the steering wheel in Beca's lap.

Beca groaned at the sight of Chloe's ass flushed against her crotch. Latching onto the hips in front of her she sat up to kiss the side of Chloe's neck.

Panting, Chloe rolled against the cock nestled between them. "I want you inside of me."

Dragging her nose along the back of Chloe's neck, Beca took hold of her cock and guided it to Chloe's soaked core.

Greeted by wetness she found there, Beca stilled Chloe's shaking hips with her free hand and slid in just the head.

"Ahhh!" Chloe released a moan at the feeling. Beca wasn't even fully in yet but Chloe already felt so full taking the thick girth.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's lithe body, her lips ghosted over the muscled plain of Chloe's back before thrusting in the rest of her length.

Chloe's walls squeezed the thick cock inside of her, trying to accommodate the sudden intrusion. She eased herself on the length, going up and down to adjust.

Beca groaned at the feeling of Chloe's pussy pulling on her cock every time her hips lifted. Not being able to wait any longer after Chloe was comfortable, Beca held onto the hips above her and started thrusting up at full speed. She wouldn't hold out much longer, Chloe was so tight and wet around her cock making her balls swell with cum once again.

Chloe's hands shot up to find something to hold on to, settling on the wheel in front of her. Beca was hitting that spot inside of her that made her toes curl and jaw go slack. "Right there Bec!"

Beca repeated her motions and reached around Chloe's thigh to rub at her clit to bring her closer to orgasm. That seemed to do it, as Chloe's walls squeezed Beca inside of her, making it almost impossible to move.

Thighs shaking, Chloe's back arched forward and fell onto the steering wall, her walls trembled once more before relaxing to cum on Beca's cock.

The feeling of Chloe's juices coating her cock pushed Beca over the edge, her hips slammed into Chloe's ass to release deep inside of her.

"Fuck Chloe," Beca stared at her cock covered in their arousal.

Once both of them came down from the feelings of euphoria after orgasm, Chloe fell back on to Beca's chest. Turning her head towards Beca, Chloe laughed at the smile on Beca's face, "What?"

Beca smirked, placing her lips on Chloe's shoulder. "Thank god I scored that touch down, right?"

Chloe smacked her stomach with the back of her hand but couldn't help the smile on her own face.

* * *

I am such a sucker for clichés.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: bechloe go shopping, Chloe tries on underwear, Beca gets a boner and they do it in the changing room

Chapter rating: M

* * *

Tight Fit

Chloe twirled in front of a seated Beca in the change room. "How about this one?"

"Ya it's nice." Beca squeaked in her spot with her hands burrowed in her lap.

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "Beca you didn't even look." She pouted at her girlfriend. She brought Beca so they could have fun but Beca was barely paying any attention to her, so she thought.

Beca bit her cheek, raising her head to take in the view. Just as she thought, the current set Chloe was wearing made all the blood in her body rush to her already strained hard on.

Watching Beca's eyes widen, Chloe giggled when a hint of colour took over Beca's cheeks. She walked over to where Beca was seated and bent at the waist, Beca's eyes immediately dropping to her cleavage before coming back to her eyes.

Beca's arms shot out to wrap around Chloe's waist and pull her on to her lap.

Feeling the hardness at the seam of Beca's crotch, Chloe's head dropped back to release a moan. The panties she was wearing were so thin that the feeling of skimming over Beca's hardness had her body trembling.

Beca's teeth skimmed the top of Chloe's breasts. "I really like those ones." She emphasized with a thrust of her hips.

Placing her hands on Beca's shoulders, Chloe moaned at the feeling of Beca's lips sucking on her sensitive skin. "Beca we can't here."

Beca dug her nails into Chloe's sides, a smirk on her face. "You're just gonna have to be quiet then."

Not having that much restraint, Chloe reached between them to unzip the zipper of Beca's jeans. Pulling out Beca's cock, Chloe pumped the already hard length in her hand.

Beca's breath faltered, her hips thrusting upwards to seek more contact.

Chloe quickly stood up to pull of the underwear and resumed her position on Beca's lap.

Balancing on one knee, she guided Beca's cock to her entrance. With the first couple of inches in, Chloe stilled on the hard cock.

Aware of her girlfriend's tendency to moan, Beca rushed forward to cover Chloe's lips with her own to swallow the deep moan that erupted from her.

Beca widened Chloe's legs around her and pulled their centers flushed together so that she was fully in Chloe now. She groaned when she felt Chloe's arousal coat her balls.

Quickly adjusting to Beca's size, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and started rolling her hips forward.

Latching on to Chloe's hips, Beca waited until the moment right before Chloe would roll her hips forward to thrust into her. The timed movement was pleasurable for both, as the base of Beca's cock would rub against Chloe's clit each time. The sensation made Chloe bite down on Beca's lip, almost making it bleed.

Palming a firm breast in one hand, Beca's other arm curled around Chloe's back to bring them closer together.

Chloe's head lowered to Beca's ear, her hot breath making the brunette shudder beneath her. "I'm so close Bec."

Gathering all her energy, Beca thrusted her hips to bury herself in Chloe's shaking center and lowered her hand to rub at Chloe's clit to bring her to closer to orgasm.

Nails scratched down Beca's back and stilled as Chloe's thighs tensed when she came. Her teeth closed on the skin of Beca's shoulder, leaving imprints there.

Chloe's pussy lips pulsing at the base of her cock brought Beca over the edge, her cock released long spurts of cum into Chloe's trembling core.

Both panting, they held each other until a harsh knocking sounded throughout the change room.

"Hey it's been 20 minutes already!"

* * *

Beca groaned as Chloe pulled her forward by her hand. "Where are we going now?"

Smiling back at the brunette, Chloe laced their fingers together. "The Naughty Shop."

Beca gulped, the change rooms were a lot bigger in that sex shop.

* * *

Trying to fill some of those prompts because I'm lacking ideas right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: Beca and Chloe secretly get married because Aubrey decides to be their wedding planner and drives them both nuts!

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Maid of Horror

Chloe loved her best friend, she really did. But Aubrey has really been pushing her buttons for these last couple of weeks.

You would think that Chloe would be the most stressed out about her wedding. Beca wasn't picky when it came to planning, as long as Chloe was happy.

But Aubrey, boy did Aubrey stress out about this. As the maid of honour, she took it upon herself to help in the wedding planning. But Chloe didn't expect her to completely take over everything.

From the colour scheme, to the flowers to the guest list. Chloe drew the line at the dresses. Aubrey was just becoming too controlling again just as she had in their Bella days.

And Chloe did not have it in her to stop her because she didn't want to hurt Aubrey's feelings.

So Chloe plopped down on the couch next to her wife-to-be and buried her head in Beca's lap groaning.

Beca laughed at Chloe's expression, one she had become familiar with for the last couple of days. "Let me guess, Aubrey's reverted back to the control freak again?"

Chloe rubbed her face with her hands, struggling to find a response. "She's not being a control freak. She's just– "

"Being Aubrey?" Beca smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Chloe pouted, neither denying nor agreeing with that.

Beca smiled, running her hands through Chloe's hair to ease some tension out of her when an idea came to her.

"There is one way we could avoid this situation altogether." Beca drawled with a mischievous look on her face.

Shrugging, Chloe was down for anything. At that, Beca jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

Chloe watched with amazement at Beca's speed. She laughed remembering how Beca loathed the cardio components of the Bella practices in their college days.

After 10 minutes of Beca's suggestion, the brunette ran back down the stairs to Chloe with 2 pieces of paper in her hand.

Standing in front of the confused redhead, Beca handed over the papers in her hand.

Chloe's eyes skimmed the words on the page but she knew what it was immediately.

Two plane tickets to Vegas.

* * *

 _1 week later_

Chloe and Stacie stood side by side in the kitchen, preparing food for dinner that night.

The brunette looked over to the silent redhead next to her. Chloe was always so talkative so her sudden silence made her worry.

"You okay Chloe?" Stacie asked skeptically.

Said woman nodded quickly, a little too quickly. "Ya. Ya I'm fine."

Stacie pursed her lips at her response. "This wedding stuff must be really stressful on you."

Chloe's whole body stilled for a second, she hoped Stacie didn't notice but she doubted it so she tried to direct the topic away from it. She and Beca decided what happened in Vegas would in fact stay in Vegas as the quote said but Stacie was a bloodhound who could smell lies from a mile away.

"I think Aubrey's more stressed out than I am."

Stacie nodded her head at the mention of her own girlfriend, "Ya I'm sorry about that. She just really wants this day to be perfect for you guys. As much as she won't admit it she loves both of you so much. Even Beca."

Chloe nodded, the guilt really starting to get to her.

Stacie laughed to ease the tension, "Imagine if you guys eloped or something. Or even better do it in Vegas."

Chloe released her own laugh to play along but it came out funny causing Stacie to direct all her attention to the nearly sweating redhead.

Stacie squinted her eyes before they widened. "No shit! You guys totally did that didn't you?"

Just then, Beca walked in through the door.

Stacie quickly turned away from the stunned redhead and faced Beca, pointing the cutting knife in her hand. "You guys got married in Vegas?!"

Beca's hands lifted in surrender, her eyes widened at the knife and looked over to her wife. "You told her?!"

At the revelation, Stacie turned back to Chloe.

"No I didn't, you just did!" Chloe hissed back at her wife.

"How was I supposed to know? She was pointing that at me!" Beca gestured towards the item in Stacie's hand.

Stacie put it down on the counter. "That's besides the point. When Aubrey finds out she's going to – "

"Blow chunks?" Beca interrupted with a smirk on her face but it quickly dropped when Stacie picked up the knife again.

A knock on the door stopped all the women in the room. Beca went to go open it while Chloe and Stacie remained in the kitchen.

Once Beca unlocked the door, Aubrey was making her way into their apartment.

"Hello to you to Aubrey."

Chloe's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde. "Aubrey, you're early."

Rolling up her sleeves, she went to give Stacie a peck on the lips. "Ya I wanted to help out."

Going to wash her hands, Aubrey stopped as she found it was occupied by pots of vegetables.

"Oh babe, go wash your hands in the bathroom. I need this one." Stacie commented.

Aubrey nodded and did as she said. Once she was out of earshot, the three women left in the kitchen huddled together quickly.

"What do we tell her?" Stacie hissed.

Chloe immediately butt in. "No one says anything. We – "

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Aubrey walked towards them with Beca's wedding ring in her hand.

Beca cringed at the sight, readying herself for Chloe's rage.

"You just left it in the bathroom?!" Chloe screeched at her.

"I wasn't going to wear it because I knew we would have people over but I was in the rush this morning so I didn't have time to put it away." Beca said in a rushed breath.

"Is no one going to comment on how you guys already got married?!" Aubrey's shrill voice sounded throughout the kitchen. Everyone went quiet after that.

Stacie was the first to speak up. "Babe, it's their business so – "

"Did you know?" Aubrey interrupted.

Stacie's mouth opened and closed, confirming her suspicions.

Beca quickly rushed over to hold Aubrey's arms as she saw the blonde about to chase after Stacie. "Aubrey relax. It was my idea."

Feeling the blonde turn towards her, Beca ran towards her own wife to hide behind her. Chloe's arms circled behind her to shield her from Aubrey's wrath.

"Aubrey I'm sorry. We decided to do it only because you were turning into a control freak." Chloe defended them.

Stacie walked over to the fuming blonde, unfurling her bawled fist to lace their fingers together so that Aubrey would calm down. The blonde patted Stacie's hand. "Okay! I apologize for being so controlling over your wedding plans."

The two newlyweds looked at each other and nodded. "We forgive you. If you agree to calm down on the whole planning thing, we will allow you to help plan the reception." Chloe reasoned.

"And make sure it's open bar." Beca peeped, still hiding behind her wife.

* * *

Anyone else totally dig Staubrey also?


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: Beca is a secretly a vampire and Chloe doesn't know until Beca accidentally tells her who she really is

Chapter rating: M

* * *

Blood Lust

It was everywhere.

The scent invading her nose.

The thrumming beneath her fingertips.

The pounding under her lips.

Even the faint sound of her heart thumping.

Beca couldn't escape it.

She told herself that she would tell Chloe, she really did. But when she came over that night, Chloe was on her the second she walked through the door. Literally, arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Beca didn't have it in her to go against Chloe's sexual urges.

And now with Chloe beneath her, fingers threaded through her hair and panting, Beca was stuck.

When the human had found out about her extra appendage, she didn't act any different than she had before. If anything, she loved Beca even more for being so comfortable with her.

But this was something different. This had to do with her entire existence. And it may just turn Chloe away from her, which was the last thing she wanted.

So with all the moral strength she could muster, Beca lifted her head from its place in Chloe's neck. "There's something I have to tell you."

The redhead moved her lips to the cool skin of Beca's neck, slightly sucking. "Hmm?"

Beca groaned, unable to stop her eyes from fluttering closed. She felt the woman beneath her smirk against her neck. Chloe was going to be the (second?) death of her.

Pinning the human's hands to the mattress, Beca stared down at Chloe. This position wasn't effective, as Chloe's legs curled around Beca's and she was free to arch her chest into Beca's, causing the vampire to slowly start thrusting despite the layers of clothes between them.

The rushing of blood beneath her caused Beca to snap out of her haze. "Chloe stop."

Almost immediately, the human untangled their legs and sat up as Beca's hold on her hands had loosened. "What's wrong?"

Chloe's hands reached forward to hold Beca's but the vampire gulped at the heat in them and climbed off the bed. Walking to the other side of the room to cool down, Beca sighed running her hands through her hair.

The redhead sat on the bed with her hands in her lap, "is this about your - ?" she gestured to the strain at the front of Beca's boxers.

Groaning Beca tried to cover herself. "No. It's about me being different." Turning back to the redhead, Beca huffed as she read the confused expression on Chloe's face.

 _It's now or never_ , Beca thought to herself before taking a deep breath.

"I'm not like you Chloe. I haven't been for a long time. I uh- I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I almost died. But my best friend found me, and he saved me I guess you could say. That was when I was seventeen. Nearly a century ago." Beca whispered the last part but she was sure that Chloe had heard all of it because she was silent.

Minutes went by, the sounds of Chloe's breathing filled the room.

The bed creaked, Chloe was now walking towards Beca whose head lifted at the sound.

Now toe to toe, Chloe moved a loose strand of hair behind Beca's ear. "That doesn't change the way I feel about you. It doesn't make me love you any less."

At full speed, Beca had Chloe on her back on the bed again within a second and their legs intertwined. Chloe's heart pounding again at the sudden movement.

Rushing forward, Beca pressed her lips to Chloe's. Tongues colliding, Beca had to restrain herself from hurting the other woman.

When Chloe moaned in her mouth, Beca's nails nearly pierced the skin of the warm skin beneath her fingertips. Sliding her hands down, Beca grabbed the material of Chloe's underwear and tore the material from her hips.

Gasping into Beca's mouth, Chloe's hips arched to seek friction. Her arousal spread onto the front of the bulge in Beca's boxers. "I need you inside."

Groaning, Beca pushed down the material to her knees without removing her body from Chloe's. With her hard length free, Beca nearly screamed to be inside of Chloe.

Not one to wait, Chloe reached between them and led Beca to where she needed it most. She keened as Beca's head brushed across her clit which was nearly throbbing at this point.

With a thrust of her hips, Beca sheathed herself fully into Chloe's entrance. Chloe's head pushed back onto the pillows, causing Beca's face to end up in the crook of her neck.

Beca gulped at the sudden rush invading her senses. Chloe's pulse was hammering beneath her lips, in time with the pulsing around Beca's shaft inside of her.

Fighting the urge to sink her teeth into the skin, Beca started to thrust her hips.

Moans fell freely from Chloe's lips, forcing Beca to squeeze her eyes shut. Chloe's walls were pulling on her cock, forcing her closer and closer to orgasm which only made her urge to drink from her stronger.

The angle of her thrusting faltered, causing her to hit something inside of Chloe that made the redhead's toes curl and release a scream. At this angle, Beca's pubic bone slammed against Chloe's clit resulting in more wetness to drip from Chloe's entrance and onto Beca's balls.

Unconsciously, Beca's teeth dug into the skin above Chloe's breast. The redhead whined at the vibration and pushed Beca's head deeper in to her chest before her walls squeezed one last time before coating the cock inside of her.

Heat rushed up Beca's cock and before she could stop it, her fangs pierced in to the flesh under her lips while her cum painted Chloe's still shaking walls.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's tensed body, sucking the warm liquid that filled her mouth. Her head rushed at the taste of Chloe's essence and the vibrations surrounding her cock. Lazily thrusting her hips, Chloe's fingers threaded through her hair as a moan sounded deep from within her.

Once Beca was satisfied with her fill, she sealed the bite with a lick of her tongue and kissed the spot. Leveling herself with Chloe's lips, the redhead surged to cover Beca's lips with her own. Pulling Beca's lip between her teeth, Chloe grinned at the stunned vampire.

"Time to show off that immortality."

* * *

Don't hate me if you picked up on the vague reference I made for Beca's past.


	10. Chapter 10

I need a rest from all the smut I've been writing so this is totally PG, so i apologize for that.

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Typical

A two-year-old Emily bounced in her car seat, "more! More momma!"

Beca looked at her daughter wide eyed through the rear view mirror. "Again?!"

That was the sixth time during the 30 minute car ride Emily had asked her to repeat the same damn song on the Frozen 3 sound track. Jesus Christ when are they going to end this crap Beca thought in her head but nevertheless pressed replay on the sound system.

The little girl squealed and clapped as the familiar song filled the car again, unaware of the small smile playing on her mother's lips.

Beca sighed in relief as she turned onto their street, their orange garage door coming into view.

How Chloe convinced her to paint it that colour made Beca face palm every time she thought about it. Not even 10 seconds of the puppy dog eyes and sad pout and Beca was practically giving Chloe the paint brush.

Once the car was parked, Beca went to unbuckle Emily from her car seat. If there was one thing Beca loved about that damn CD was that it never failed to tire the little girl out from all the singing that she did.

When Chloe was pregnant with Emily, they joked about the possibility of their kid not being a singer. It was a possibility, albeit one they didn't want but it turned out that they knew their daughter had a set of pipes on her from the moment she was born.

Pulling Emily into her arms, Beca carried her into the house. Balancing Em in one arm and unlocking the door with the other, she managed to accomplish both with a practiced ease.

Glancing at the clock in the living room, Beca cursed under her breath at the time. 3 pm was too late for Emily's nap and Chloe was really set on a schedule for their daughter.

But Chloe didn't have to know about this one time, she thought as she remembered Chloe's car wasn't in the driveway when they got home.

Walking towards their master bedroom, Emily rubbed her eyes and laid her head on her mom's chest. "Tired momma."

Beca laughed, napping it was. "Okay baby."

Settling an already sleeping Emily in the middle of the queen sized mattress, Beca laid down next to her and closed her eyes before drifting off as well.

* * *

Beca jolted awake as Emily's happy screams sounded throughout the house. Opening her eyes, she realised that the two year old was missing from the bed and probably playing downstairs.

The alarm clock on Chloe's side read 6:25 pm.

Rolling out of the bed, Beca followed the sounds of Emily's voice to the kitchen where Chloe was feeding her spaghetti.

She laughed at Emily whose face was nearly covered in pasta sauce, and a noodle or two on her shirt.

Chloe looked back at her wife, "good morning sleeping beauty."

Rolling her eyes, Beca walked over to where the two ate. Rubbing her face with her hands, Beca plopped down onto a seat at the table with them.

"Clean her up? She's all done." Chloe asked before standing up.

Beca looked over at her wife, trying to figure out if she was mad or not that Beca had probably ruined Emily's daily routine. Not picking up on anything, she went to clean their two daughter with the bib and let her down from the high chair.

Once free, Emily took off to god knows where.

Chloe looked at her wife over the top of the yellow cup she was drinking, her eyes stoic. "You too were sleeping when I came back from the gym."

Frozen on the spot, Beca nodded with her back to Chloe.

Chuckling, the redhead walked over to Beca to wrap her arms around her. Moving Beca's hair to one side, Chloe trailed her lips over the warm skin of Beca's neck. Breath faltering, Beca's eyes fluttered closed.

"I hope you're well rested then." Chloe's breath travelled down the brunette's shirt, causing a shiver to run through the woman.

"Because you're going to be the one to watch her when she's up all night." Beca could feel Chloe's lips form a smile on her skin before she slapped her butt and laughed as she left the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Set after the camp fire during the retreat in PP2.

Chapter Rating: T

I've given up on titles, it's more stressful than writing the actual story.

* * *

Texting her girlfriend for a third time, Beca sighed as her message went unanswered again. Chloe's been disappearing for a couple hours at a time for the last couple of weeks and it's really starting to bother her. She didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend but something was up that Chloe wasn't telling her.

Searching through her contacts, Beca scrolled down to Stacie's number and sent her a message.

To Stacie: Hey is Chloe with you? She's not answering my messages.

Dropping the phone onto the bed next to her, Beca rubbed her eyes waiting for a reply.

 _DING!_

To Beca: No she isn't with me

Groaning, Beca went through her contact list again.

To Fat Amy: Do you know where Chloe is?

The response couldn't have come sooner.

To Beca: Gingers can't be tamed BM!

Her nose scrunched in confusion.

To Fat Amy: What?!

To Fat Amy: What does that even mean?!

To Fat Amy: Fat Amy!

Minutes passed without a response and Beca knew she wasn't getting anywhere.

Biting her thumb, Beca scrolled to one last name.

To Legacy: Do you know where Chloe is?

Beca sat up as she saw the message had been read. Waiting for her response, Beca grew impatient as Emily still did not respond. She fumed, pressing the call button.

"Hello?" Emily's voice was small on the other side.

Cutting straight to the point, Beca nearly barked. "Do you know where she is?"

The line was silent for a moment, Emily's voice stuttered. "She told me not to say."

Beca's blood ran cold in her veins. Hanging up the phone, Beca grabbed the keys to her car to drive to the Bella's house to see Emily.

XXX

Her knuckles ached at the force she was knocking on the door. "Legacy you get your butt out here right now!"

The door was quickly pulled open, as if Emily was hiding behind it this whole time. Her arms were raised in surrender. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Rolling her eyes, Beca pushed the girl into the direction of her car in the driveway. "Where am I driving?"

Emily wrung her hands in her lap in the passenger seat. "Downtown. Rosewell."

* * *

"Stop right here." Emily's hands shot out onto the dash.

Pulling the car to the curb, Beca looked around confused. "Was I driving too fast? Do you need to hurl or something?"

Shaking her head, Emily looked at the neon lights across the street. "No we're here."

Following her line of sight, Beca's eyes widened at what she saw. "Stay here legacy."

Climbing out of the vehicle, Beca walked over to the strip club. Almost through the door, she was stopped by a very tall man in a dark suit. His arm was restricting her from walking any further. "Dancers don't go through this entrance."

Jaw dropping, Beca stepped back with her arms crossed. "I am not a stripper. I think my girlfriend works here."

The bouncer chuckled, his hand still stretched out. "Sure that's what they all say."

Huffing, the brunette dug her hand in to her pocket and pulled out all the cash that she could find. Counting nearly 30 dollars, she thrust it into his hand and walked into the club.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark setting but her eyes widened once she saw who was standing on the main stage.

Chloe's back was to the pole, her body barely covered in a sparkling red bra and thong.

Their eyes locked from across the room, a smirk made its way onto the redhead's face. Turning her back to the audience, she dropped her torso down giving the audience a great view of her exposed ass.

Beca scrambled for the nearest chair before she lost her balance at the sight before her. A waiter appeared at her side asking her if she wanted to order a drink but she nearly flipped him off to direct all her attention back to Chloe who was facing the audience again.

She dropped to her hands and knees, crawling to Beca's side of the club. Her hair was wild, fanned out over back giving a generous view of her breasts.

Licking her lips, Beca scooted forward in her seat.

A man in the front row waived a bill in his hand, eager to get her attention.

With no other choice, Chloe crawled to his side to allow him to tuck it into her thong making Beca's eyes widen with rage.

Standing up, the redhead flashed the audience a smile and left the center stage.

Leaning back against the lounge chair, Beca released the breath she had been holding. Rubbing her temples, she nearly missed Chloe standing before her now dressed in a coat and boots.

* * *

Beca sighed, dropping her keys on the counter.

Chloe stood behind her, eyes casted downwards. "Are you mad?"

The brunette looked at her over her shoulder, shaking her head. But Chloe knew better because Beca never said it when she was mad, she was just a little upset that Chloe had lied to her.

She felt bad, leaving Beca in the dark about her recent job but she was worried about what Beca would think if she knew.

Eying Beca's slumped figure on the couch, she slipped off her shoes and walked over to the living room to stand in front of the brunette.

Pushing back Beca's hair, Chloe tilted her girlfriend's face towards her own. Lowering her head, she pressed their lips together in a slow kiss.

Beca's arms surrounded Chloe's back as she eased her tongue into the redhead's mouth.

Sitting on Beca's lap, the redhead traced the collar of her tied coat. "I'm sorry for not telling you." She whispered as she tugged on the knot keeping her coat done up.

Beca's breath hitched as she realized Chloe wasn't wearing anything underneath. "I'm sure you can make it up to me."

Pulling Chloe forward, Beca bit her lip as the coat fell onto the ground at her feet.

* * *

Petition for Beca to discover Chloe's job as an exotic dancer in PP3?


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know, kinda drunk and fluff is the best.

Chapter rating: K

* * *

All Dressed Up

Tugging on the knot of the tie around her neck, Beca grumbled as the damn thing came undone for the third time. She spent the last 10 minutes trying to get it just right but it was just freaking impossible.

Flopping her hands by her sides, Beca caught Chloe's grin in the mirror. "I know you're laughing at me."

Chloe smiled as she applied her lipstick, catching Beca's eyes through the mirror. "Only because you're too cute."

Pulling on her suspenders, Beca looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Excuse you, dashing would be more fitting."

Turning around, Chloe bit her lip at the sight of Beca in trousers with a dress shirt and suspenders. Pulling Beca forward by her belt, she wrapped her other arm around Beca's shoulders. "I was thinking sexy."

Quickly wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, Beca allowed her eyes to appreciate the view before her. The blue dress Chloe had chosen was a tight, off the shoulder one that made Beca's mouth go dry.

There was no way Beca could be around her all day and not do something about it. Glancing at the watch on her wrist (Chloe insisted that it was classy) and lowered her hands on Chloe's back. "You know we don't have to be there for another hour."

Shaking her head, Chloe pushed Beca back onto the bed.

* * *

Holding the compact mirror in one hand, Chloe applied a fresh layer of lipstick with the other as they sat in the church waiting for the wedding to begin. Beca may have broken at least 3 traffic laws but they made it on time, with 3 minutes to spare at that.

"Can you believe that they're getting married? She said she would never settle" Beca asked.

"People change for the ones they love." Chloe reasoned next to her. Tilting her head towards Beca's, the brunette sat up to give her a peck on the lips.

Looking forward, Beca nodded and threaded their fingers together on Chloe's lap as the organ started playing.

* * *

Beca was horrified at the sight before her. Her mouth was open and eyes bugging out but Chloe sat next to her laughing. Bumper's interpretation of sexy as he went to retrieve Amy's garter was not something Beca could ever forget no matter how hard she tried.

Her arm rested on the back of Chloe's chair, curling around her shoulder. Beca stared at her from her spot next to her. It was a couple hours into the reception so they've had a couple drinks and Chloe was practically glowing.

Her red hair cascading down her exposed back contrasted the blue material of her dress and tanned skin. The skin around her eyes crinkled from the smile adoring her features. Those damn dimples the cherry on top.

Beca leaned over to press her lips against Chloe's temple and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Chloe looked over at her, smile bright and eyes sparkling. She leant over onto Beca's shoulder and let her hand rest atop of Beca's trouser clad thigh. The engagement ring on her left hand sparkling in the dim hall.

* * *

Have a good one.


	13. Chapter 13

Still fluff and all that jazz.

Chapter rating: K

* * *

Growing Up

"Mom please stop crying you're embarrassing me." Emily looked around the campus too see if anyone was staring at them.

Chloe was the one who usually cried during these things so it surprised them when the older brunette had tears running down her face when they brought their eldest child to the same college they attended so many years ago.

Sniffing, Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. It's only my first child going to college. No biggie." The older brunette mumbled.

Chloe smiled, not daring to laugh and hugged her wife with one arm. "Em, this is a big step. It's only normal that your mothers get a little emotional."

Sighing, Emily's eyes casted downwards. Rushing forward, she hugged her moms in a bone crushing hug. "I know, I'm gonna miss you guys."

When she pulled back, Beca blinked the tears away and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Okay, you're all set right?"

The younger brunette nodded enthusiastically.

"Then go grow up kiddo. And try not to get arrested in your first year. Made that mistake." Beca said the last part under her breath but Chloe hit her stomach with the back of her hand.

Face twisting in confusion, Emily squeezed the handle of her suitcase and turned towards the direction of the dorms. Her moms haven't told her that story yet. "I'll every night!" She said over her shoulder before disappearing from her mothers view.

Seeing the small frown on Beca's face, Chloe grabbed her wife's hand and pulled them back into the direction of their car. "Hey, she's going to be okay. We raised her the best we could and she's going to do great things."

Pulling Chloe into her side, Beca smiled as she saw their 8 year old boy waving at them from the car. His eyes widened as they came closer. "Did mom cry?"

The two laughed while Beca grumbled as she made her way to the driver's side. "Sure laugh at my emotions during this tough time."

"Don't worry babe, I love sensitive Beca." Chloe cooed and leaned over to give Beca a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" Logan hollered from the back seat.

* * *

Slightly sobering up.


	14. Chapter 14

I apologize, August is a very busy month for me but I'll be uploading a couple of chapters for the next couple of days.

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

Performance Jitters

Eyes darting across the snack table, Beca's hand reached for another donut. The bustling of the stage crew around her drowned the sounds of her munching. Lost in her anxiousness, she didn't register the sounds of footsteps nearing until arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Whatcha doing?" Chloe's voice sounded in her ear, nearly making her choke on the snack.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the brunette turned around to face her girlfriend. "Nothing."

Chloe laughed, wiping off the remaining powder on the corner of Beca's mouth. "So you're not nervous or anything right? Just indulging in all the strawberry donuts?"

Sheepishly ducking her head, Beca brought Chloe in closer by the waist. "No. Why would I be? We're only performing for the president. No biggie." She muttered as she scouted the table for another snack seeing as there were no more donuts.

Grinning at Beca's nature, Chloe turned the brunette's face towards her by her chin and pecked away the lines of her worried forehead. "Beca, there is nothing to worry about. We're going to great like always."

Beca nodded at her encouraging words, arms squeezing around Chloe's lithe waste.

The redhead stood on her tippy toes to whisper in Beca's ear. "And after the show I will reward you for your incredible performance." She pulled away with a blinding smile.

With the reward in mind, Beca released a shaky breath. "Let's do this."

* * *

The two women landed on the mattress in a heap of giggles. Beca's hands gripped Chloe's thighs bracketing her hips.

Smirking up at the redhead, Beca's hands trailed higher up toned thighs. "You're rewarding me for my performance and not Amy's right?"

Grinning, Chloe pinned Beca's hands to the bed above her. "Totally orgasm worthy."

* * *

Ideas?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter rating: M

* * *

Work Stuff

 _To Beca: see me for lunch? Starving!_

 _To Chloe: sure_

* * *

With a bag of takeout in her left hand, Beca knocked on the classroom door with her right. "Ms. Beale?"

The redhead spun around to face Beca, her eyes widening considerably. "You're here." Making her way to the door, she went around the brunette to shut the door.

Laughing, Beca stepped into the room. "You said you were starving."

In a flash, Chloe was in her arms with her lips on hers and unbuttoning her coat. "Not for food." She panted into Beca's mouth.

Groaning, Beca's arms circled Chloe's hips and walked them back to the desk to settle the bags onto it. In that time, she allowed Chloe's tongue to dominate her own as she enjoyed the ferocity in the redhead's movements. Her eyes rolled back when Chloe's tongue skimmed the roof of her mouth.

Crouching down, Beca's hands held the backs of Chloe's thighs and lifted her onto the desk. Chloe's heel clad feet surrounded Beca's waist to pull her in closer as her hands tugged impatiently on the brunette's shirt. "Everything off."

Gulping, Beca crossed her arms to remove the shirt and unclipped her bra. Her legs felt shaky when Chloe palmed her breasts.

Leaning back to unbutton her own shirt, Chloe's eyes darkened as she watched the brunette push her jeans and boxers down to her ankles in one go. Sliding off the desk, Chloe turned her back to Beca and removed her skirt and panties as well. "Take me like this first." She demanded in a breathy tone.

Hard length in hand, Beca's lips trailed over the expanse of Chloe's back, her breath shaky. Locating Chloe's hand with her left, she tangled their fingers as she nudged her tip between Chloe's dripping lips. "God you're so wet."

Widening her stance, Chloe rocked back onto Beca's cock beneath her desperately. "Pound me Beca."

Trailing her other hand to Chloe's hip, the brunette thrusted her hips forward to bury her entire length inside of Chloe, the base of her cock was covered in Chloe's arousal immediately. Beca's eyes focused on Chloe's lips stretched around the girth of her cock. "Ungh baby."

Chloe's hands shot out to grasp the end of the table at the sudden intrusion. Her eyes fluttered close while her jaw went slack. She could feel her walls fluttering around Beca's throbbing cock inside of her. Being taken from behind, Beca hit that special spot, bringing her much closer to orgasm than she anticipated. "Right there Beca!"

With her balls aching to release, Beca begun thrusting rapidly into Chloe's heat so that the desk scratched against the floor each time. Chloe's hand curled around her neck to pull her forward and bring their lips together to cover her moans. Her teeth pierced the skin of Beca's bottom lip as she choked back the scream in her throat.

Pulling on Chloe's erect nipple against the desk, Beca tensed her muscles to put more force into her thrusts. The walls surrounding her cock squeezed tighter, barely allowing her to pull out as heat rushed up her length and released her load. Thrusting her hips shallowly into Chloe's firm ass, Beca groaned as she drained her cum into the redhead's entrance.

Chloe's hand pushed against her stomach, signalling for them to lay on the desk. With Chloe on top of her, breasts pressed against each other, Beca's cock immediately hardened.

Chloe's hand reached between them to guide Beca back inside of her, sitting back on her heels once fully on Beca's cock. Her hands splayed against Beca's stomach as she started to bounce up and down, her breasts swinging.

Groaning at the sight before her, Beca sat up with her arm slung around Chloe's hip and the other supporting both their weight behind her. Watching the movement of Chloe's hips, Beca thrusted upwards on Chloe's descent, stimulating Chloe's clit on her base.

The redhead fell forward, her head in the crook of Beca's neck. "Fill me up with your cum Bec."

Jaw tightening, Beca flipped them over and rammed her cock inside of Chloe, her balls were coated in their mixed juices. Rubbing Chloe's clit, Beca fell forward to join their lips. "Gonna cum Chloe." She muttered between thrusts.

Chloe's walls were shaking around her again, milking the cum out of her cock. Nails scratched down her back, as Chloe's moans sounded against her lips. "Fuck Beca!"

Not able to hold it in any longer, Beca released thick spurts of cum inside of Chloe. "Take it Chloe, god!" Her thighs ached as she buried her cock to the hilt in Chloe's pussy.

Circling her arms around Beca's shoulders, Chloe brought their lips together in a smoldering kiss. With her forehead glistening in sweat, she laughed in the crook of Beca's neck.

"Now I'm hungry for food."

* * *

Happy … Wednesday?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Revenge

Rummaging through the cupboards for the fifth time that afternoon, Beca cursed under her breath. "Shit shit shit."

It was bound to happen, Beca knew that much. She just dreaded the moment when it came.

Chloe's precious yellow cup had been one of the redhead's most prized possessions since their college days. And in those rare moments when it wasn't in Chloe's hand, Beca managed to use it and had grown quite fond of it herself.

Which she never dared to tell her wife, as the redhead would freak at the possibility of Beca losing it. And of course being Beca Mitchell, she lost it.

Chloe was going to kill her.

It was only a matter of time before Chloe found out.

* * *

 _That night._

Beca chewed the steak in her mouth as quietly as she could, wary of the silence at the dinner table. She didn't need to lift her head to know that Chloe's eyes were on her.

Glancing at Emily in the corner of her eye, Beca envied the toddler playing with her mash potatoes, unaware of her mother's near death. But she loved her daughter too much to play the baby card so she kept her mouth shut, awaiting her impending doom.

"The house looks different." Chloe said nonchalantly across the table but Beca could sense the suspicion behind her words.

It was true, Beca wasn't the tidiest person so it was odd that she had completely rearranged the house during her search. With her mouth still full, Beca smiled widely and nodded her head.

There was a glint in Chloe's eyes before she tilted her head. "Were you looking for anything in particular?"

Her teeth pierced the side of her cheek hard enough to make it sting but Beca refused to show anything. Forcing the food down her throat, she took a swig from her glass. Clicking her tongue, she gave Chloe a smug look. "Nope."

* * *

 _The next morning._

With her head half buried underneath the bed, Chloe grumbled. "I swear this women is thirty years old but she acts like she's still a child." Picking up multiple items Beca had shoved under the bed while she claimed to have "cleaned up", Chloe sat back up on her heels as her back started to strain.

It was then when she heard a crack that definitely wasn't her back and sounded a lot like plastic.

Having a good idea of what it was, Chloe dared to peak under her foot to find Beca's headphones. The ones she's had for years, before they even met. And they were shattered.

Gathering the pieces in her hands, she ran to the closet to find a box to hide them in.

She was only looking for her cup, which she knew Beca had lost but refused to admit it and she had gone and done this.

But they were adults, they could resolve this.

* * *

2 days later.

It's been a weird couple of days Beca thinks to herself as she looks over at her wife in their bed that night.

A couple nights ago at dinner, Beca was sure Chloe would confront her about the missing cup. But for the last two days Chloe was being extremely nice to her, more than she usually was.

It made Beca nervous. She's flipped through her calendars, making sure no significant dates have passed. And she's flipped the house upside down at least three more times in search for Chloe's cup.

But the redhead didn't seem to mind the mess or her missing cup. She was extra considerate concerning Beca's needs, bringing her morning coffee to bed, helping Beca find stuff for work.

Almost as if she's guilty.

Turning to face her wife, Beca scooted closer to her. "Alright what did you do?"

Chloe's eyes widened comically, as her body stiffened next to Beca's. She was a horrible liar and the truth just had to come out. "I-accidentally-broke-your-favourite-pair-of-headphones-while-cleaning-up." She rushed out in one breath, looking sheepishly at the brunette.

Beca's jaw dropped once she registered what Chloe had said. "What?!"

Chloe turned to cuddle her. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! It's just that they were under the bed and I didn't see them until I stood up and they cracked and-"

"It's ok." Beca interrupted her, her own confession on the tip of her tongue. "I lost your favourite cup."

Chloe's head moved from the spot on her chest, her hand swatted Beca's stomach. "No duh."

Beca couldn't' help but ask when a thought registered in her mind. "Wait that wasn't revenge was it?"

* * *

Should I cut myself off for the night?


	17. Chapter 17

Prompt: unexpected pregnancy

Chapter rating: K ?

* * *

Surprise

Beca's eyes drifted to the closed door, cringing at the retching sounds coming from the bathroom. It was usually Chloe holding her hair back on the rare occasions that she had one too many to drink so it made her feel anxious at the change in roles.

Walking over to the door, Beca leaned her head against it. "Are you sure you don't want me to help Chloe?

"No I'm fine Beca, I'll be there in a few." Chloe's voice was muffled through the door and the toilet flushing.

Nodding her head, the brunette walked back to the bed and flopped face down into the covers. Turning onto her back, Beca stared at the ceiling waiting for the redhead to return.

Hearing the door creak open, Beca sat up but frowned immediately seeing the troubled look on Chloe's face. "What's wrong Chlo?"

The redhead only shook her head as she neared the bed. "Can you just hold me?"

Beca's forehead crinkled, curling her arms around Chloe's waist immediately. "Of course." Laying them both onto the bed with Chloe's back to her chest, Beca kissed the crown of her head.

* * *

Beca's eyes widened as a swarm of children ran around her to get through the door. Dodging all the little ones, she stood silently at the back of the class as she watched Chloe help put on a little boy's sweater.

The brown haired boy tapped Chloe's shoulder, "When I feel sad my mommy gives me lot of hugs." He leaned forward to wrap his short arms around Chloe's neck and Beca nearly melted at the sight.

The redheaded teacher patted the boy's back, a genuine smile adorning her features. "Thank you Billy."

He took off towards the door, nearly ramming into Beca. Chloe's eyes met hers as she watched after the little boy.

Beca smiled back at her, the stems of the flowers behind her back made her fingers ache. Walking over to the redhead, Beca leaned forward to kiss her but was stopped by Chloe's hand on her chest.

Her breath caught in her throat, her face sullen by the alarmed look on Chloe's face. Holding the bouquet by her side, she stepped back to give Chloe space.

Just last night, Chloe had asked Beca to hold her and now she nearly ran from Beca's touch.

By habit, her hand reached out to hold Chloe's hand but stopped herself midway. Beca grimaced at the apologetic look on Chloe's saddened face. Holding the flowers out for her, Beca sighed. "Lillies for the fine lady."

Accepting the assortment from Beca's hand, Chloe cradled the bagged flowers in her arms. "Thank you."

They stared at each other for a while, words on the tip of Chloe's tongue but never came out.

Beca's gaze dropped to her feet, rubbing the back of her head. "I'll guess I'll see you then."

Chloe's mouth opened and closed but settled with a quiet "okay."

Turning her back to the redhead, Beca left the classroom unaware of the tears filling Chloe's eyes.

* * *

Staring at nothing in particular, Beca sat upright on the couch with her hands in her lap. She could still feel Chloe's hand pushing against her chest from this afternoon. It was nearing nine o'clock but the memory clouded Beca's mind.

A knock sounded on the front door, pulling her from her trance.

Sighing, Beca walked towards the door. Unlocking the door, Chloe stood before her. Her hair was damp and her clothes looked soaked. Her cheeks were stained with mascara but Beca could tell that it wasn't from the apparent rain.

"God Chloe you're going to get sick." She pulled Chloe into her apartment but the redhead buried her head in Beca's chest sobbing.

Holding her closer, Beca nudged her cheek against Chloe's head. "Hey, hey. It's ok. I'm here."

Chloe's head moved from its place on her chest, looking up at Beca before surging forward to push their lips together.

Tightening her grip around Chloe's back, Beca sighed against her lips relishing in the familiarity of Chloe's body.

"I'm such a coward Bec." Chloe mumbled against her lips. She rested their foreheads against each other, looking into Beca's eyes.

The brunette slicked back Chloe's damp hair from her forehead. "You're the strongest person I know Beale. Why would you say that?" She asked, wiping away Chloe's tears with her sleeve.

Sniffing, Chloe mustered all the courage she had. Taking a deep breath, she slid her hands into Beca's small ones. "All the pregnancy tests I took came out positive."

Beca's jaw dropped, her hands tensed in Chloe's slightly colder ones.

* * *

Didn't really know how to carry this one out, this prompt and I have some weird history.


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt: Chloe catches Beca masturbating and they both find it super hot so Beca continues

Chapter rating: M

* * *

This was a bad idea. This was a **very** bad idea.

But as always, Chloe batted her long lashes at her with those smoldering eyes and Beca was defenseless.

There were plenty of other ways the Bella's could raise money for their trip. But of course, Stacie just **had to** suggest that a car wash would be the perfect idea.

So Beca had no choice but to stand on the blocked off street in front of the Bella's sorority wearing a blue bikini top and shorts. Chloe stood next to her in a red bikini, smiling blindly at her and showing off a **lot** of skin. Slightly tanned skin that Beca really wanted to run her hands and lips over, amongst other things.

She thanked Amy for making those ridiculous signs to shield her bottom half from the jumping redhead who was excited to start their fundraiser. Beca's eyes widened as Chloe's top cupped her bouncing breasts, her hands almost crushed the sign in her hand.

Chloe's arms circled Beca's shoulders, smiling closely to the brunette's heated face. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Beca shivered at the feeling of Chloe's body against hers, her mind recalling the old Bella's "bikini ready" standards and boy did Chloe qualify.

She put on her best smile, looking over at Chloe. Her eyes widened as she spotted a car filled with the sorority guys from down the road pulled up.

Chloe's eyes light up, "Yay our first customer!" Beca gulped as she watched the redhead skip away, finally able to breath.

* * *

"Beca!" Amy's loud voice sounded across the lawn.

Said brunette turned her head to see Fat Amy walking over with a small safe box in her hands and duck floaties around her arms. "Hey short stack, gonna need your cut."

Beca shook her head, lifting the sign in her hand. "Chloe has it."

The Australian hit the smaller girl with one of her ducks. "Well go get it! I'll come back in 5." She said before walking over to Cynthia Rose who was admiring Stacie's enthusiasm on the hood of a convertible.

Beca gulped, daring to find Chloe in the midst of the car wash at full swing. Immediately spotting the red hair and matching bikini, Beca's mouth went dry at the sight before her.

Chloe's top half was pressed against the windshield of a car, her arm outstretched to rub the sponge in circular motions. How soap had made its way onto Chloe's chest amazed her.

The brunette looked down at the front of her shorts to see them forming a tent. Grimacing, Beca walked over to the redhead with small steps to compensate the tightness in her shorts.

"Hey Chloe, Amy's collecting money so if I could just – " Beca's voice cut off as she watched Chloe stand back up, spotting a wad of cash tucked into the left cup of her bikini.

Chloe smiled, walking over to Beca whose posture had become rigid as a board. Taking the money from her top, her hand slid down Beca's heaving chest and stomach to tuck it into the brunette's shorts.

Patting Beca's cheek, she grabbed the hose to wash off the car in front of them. Feeling Beca's eyes on her, Chloe laid on the hood off the car to reach the back of the car. The bottoms of her bikini strained against her ass, presenting its shape to Beca's wide eyes.

The brunette tripped over her own feet looking at Chloe's position and sprinted away to find Amy with her hands in front of her lap.

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Beca crammed herself into the tiny first floor bathroom. Turning on the cold water, she cupped her hand to splash some onto her face.

The brunette groaned as she discovered that the water did nothing to relieve the strain at the front of her shorts.

Turning her back to the counter, Beca leant back as she pushed the shorts past her knees. With her length free, her head dropped back in relief as the pressure was taken off her hardness.

Taking the throbbing meat into her hand, Beca closed her eyes as she recalled Chloe's body on the hood of the car clad in her tiny bikini.

Gripping the counter harder, her fist pumped up her length vigorously. She could imagine taking the redhead outside for everyone to see.

Using the moisture that had leaked out from her tip, Beca grunted as she could feel her balls start to swell.

The door rattled and Beca didn't register that it was opening before it was too late.

Chloe's jaw hung open as her eyes raked down Beca's body. Stepping into the small space, she clicked the lock shut behind her.

Beca's mouth was dry, not sure if this was really happening. But when Chloe's hand skimmed her heaving stomach, she wanted to die in embarrassment.

Chloe stood on her tiptoes, whispering in Beca's ear before dropping to her knees. "Keep going."

With Chloe's blue eyes staring up at her, Beca nodded deftly.

Bringing her hand back to her throbbing shaft, she jerked it quicker as the tingling feeling returned again.

Chloe's hot breath ghosted over her skin as the redhead came closer. Her nails scratched the tops of Beca's thighs, making the brunette's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Legs shaking, Beca twisted her wrist on a thrust bringing her off the edge.

Chloe was quick to attach her lips to the tip of Beca's cock, capturing the ropes of cum that shot out of her.

The brunette panted, tangling her fingers in Chloe's locks. "G-god Chloe." Her hips thrusted shallowly into Chloe's mouth, enjoying the suction on her cock that milked her of her cum.

Palming Beca's sac, the redhead stood up and smiled at the flustered woman. "Shall we continue this in a larger space?"

* * *

Ta-dah...

I don't know.


	19. Chapter 19

Prompt: Aubrey gets pulled aside after auditions when Beca goes to talk to her and make sure it's okay for her to join the Bella's, since they're a typically traditional all-girl's a cappella group... and Beca's anything but typical.

Chapter rating: K

* * *

Toner

When she barked it back at Aubrey, she meant it as a joke. A rebuttal to what she had said about her having a toner for Jesse.

Beca laughed to herself at the irony of the situation, if only Aubrey knew that her toner was for her best friend.

But like most people, Beca was insecure about herself. Her "toner" in particular.

So she packed her things slowly after their Bella's practice the following afternoon. She caught Chloe's gaze on her from across the room, the redhead's forehead creased in concern.

Nodding her head, she reassured Chloe that she was fine.

Chloe smiled back at her, making her way out of the auditorium. Beca's eyes trailed after her, lusting after the redhead's figure. Making a mental note of bringing Chloe dinner and a bottle of her favorite wine later that night, Beca directed her attention to the task at hand.

Locating the blonde who was in front of the chalkboard, Beca walked over to the senior with her hands behind her back. "Uhm Aubrey, could we talk?"

The blonde turned her head in Beca's direction. "Make it quick" Rolling her eyes, she wiped the dust off her hands.

Tucking a lock behind her head, a nervous tick she picked up years ago, Beca cleared her throat.

"About what you said earlier, that wasn't a jab towards my indifferent anatomy was it?" The brunette gestured towards herself.

Aubrey's eyes widened, her face apologetic. "No no, of course not."

Exhaling in relief, Beca explained. "I know that the Bella's are, well were a traditionally an all-girl group so I just thought that's where your anger was coming from."

"Beca, I can assure you that my anger is a result of your constant questioning in my methods. And occasionally the loud noises you're responsible for coming from Chloe's bed room more often than not." Aubrey deadpanned.

Beca's face heated up in embarrassment. She scratched the back of her neck, unable to meet Aubrey's piercing gaze. So much for keeping their relationship from the Bella captain.

"Always a pleasure conversing with you Posen." Beca clapped her hands in front of her before she turned away to leave the auditorium.

Rolling her eyes, Aubrey pointed her finger at the brunette's back. "At least keep a damn sock on the door!"

The brunette turned to look at the fuming blonde with a sarcastic thumbs up as she walked away. "Will do!"

Beca thought, add that to the list of things I'm totally **not** going to do.

* * *

Its 420 words LOL.

Sorry I'm delusional at 2 am. Shall I continue?


	20. Chapter 20

Before y'all freak out about the cliff hanger at the end of the chapter, 17 here is something that will elaborate on the previous events. I guess you could say the chapter 17 , this chapter, and the next will be a short series.

Chapter rating: M

* * *

(More than) Friends with Benefits

Following her parents' divorce, Beca failed to believe in any sort of long lasting love. That and some of the doubt she had from her extra appendage led to her fear of commitment.

It was present in all the things she did.

She often moved around (for a change in scenery she suggested) and cut herself off from intimate relationships.

The only real permanent thing in her life had been music and Chloe.

What she had with Chloe was simple. They were two best friends that occasionally slept together.

Simple right?

Well that's what Beca thought when Chloe had suggested it late one night after a bottle of wine.

But lying next to Chloe in the morning after a night together had her doubting that. Chloe's skin was warm and soft underneath her fingertips. The colour of her hair contrasted against the white pillows. And most nights, the steady rhythm of the redhead's breathing lulled Beca to sleep.

Chloe was **only** her best friend. Yet, Beca still thought that Chloe was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. And it didn't hurt that she was also the most caring, sweetest, and compassionate person she knew either.

So Beca kept her mouth shut, tracing her lips over the smooth muscles across Chloe's back before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Stacie smirked at her from across the table, her hand twirled the straw in her glass. "So you're not seeing anyone but you just so happen to have this constant glow going on." The taller brunette arched a brow at the giggling redhead.

Beca's smile flashed before her eyes, making Chloe smile even harder. "No I'm not dating anyone right now."

Stacie laughed at the blush that took over Chloe's cheeks. "Liar. Who is it?"

The redhead shook her head, unable to keep it from her friend. "Well we're not dating, just having fun. A lot of fun."

Slapping Chloe's thigh, Stacie leant back in her chair. "Well I'm happy for you, you look happy."

Chloe nodded her head, the statement was true. She and Beca were having fun, the sex was great and Beca was her best friend. She just wished that the brunette would pick up on her stronger feelings towards the small DJ.

"I mean, I would like to start dating but I don't think that's an option." Chloe told the taller woman.

Stacie leaned forward on her elbows, her face scrunched in confusion. "How come? You said you were having fun?"

The redhead smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She nearly jumped from her seat when Stacie's hand slammed down on the table with her eyes wide.

"No shit! You caught feelings didn't you?" Stacie's accusation caught the attention of a couple people in the restaurant near them, making the redhead's cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Jeez Stace, can you say it any louder?" Chloe turned her head to apologize to the table next to them.

Stacie pursed her lips, studying Chloe. "Well there are only 2 options then. Cut if off, or admit to it."

* * *

 _Later that night._

Chloe panted as Beca's teeth trapped her lower lip and tugged on the flesh. Her arms circled Beca's neck, bringing their bare fronts closer together.

Beca groaned when she felt the heat emanating from Chloe's core rub against the front of her boxers. Untangling herself from Chloe's grip, she shucked the underwear off and tossed them behind her before resuming her place on top of Chloe.

Watching between them, Beca guided her hardened length into Chloe's damp entrance.

Nails dug into the skin of Beca's neck, pulling a groan from the brunette. Her hips faltered, sliding the tip into Chloe.

The redhead arched her back from the mattress, burying Beca's head in the crook of her neck with a gasp.

Biting the tensed muscle beneath her lips, Beca slowly inserted the rest of her length. Once fully immersed in Chloe's warm and wet walls, Beca's head shot up from it's place in Chloe's neck. "God Chlo."

Chloe's neck stretched to run her lips across Beca's throat. "Do you love me?" She asked, her fingers threading through Beca's brown locks.

The brunette frowned, looking back at her. She knew what Chloe was really asking. Licking her lips, she nodded. "Of course."

Chloe's lips nibbled her earlobe before her hot breath ghosted in Beca's ear. "Show me."

Breathe faltering, she captured Chloe's lips with her own. She withdrew her hips, only to thrust back in to the hilt.

Based off the hitch in the redhead's breath, Beca repeated the movement. Her hand travelled up Chloe's arm, interlocking their hands against the sheets. Their tongues collided, sliding against each other gracefully.

Chloe's hips angled to meet Beca's on each thrust, bringing their centers closer together each time.

With her other hand, the brunette hitched Chloe's leg higher up her waist to drive in deeper with each thrust. The sound of her sac hitting Chloe's bottom echoed throughout the room along with their pants and moans.

Chloe's grip on her hand faltered, she bit down on Beca's lip as she felt the waves of her orgasm soon approaching. "I'm so close Bec." She whined into Beca's mouth.

The brunette groaned, willing to keep herself from finishing before Chloe did. Tensing her leg muscles, Beca's arms slid down to Chloe's back and pulled them together to create friction between their centers.

The action forced all the air out of Beca's chest, as she struggled to breathe as Chloe's walls started to choke her length buried inside of her. Heat was rushing up her length, ready to release her load.

Chloe's chin knocked against Beca's forehead as she let out a scream as her walls trembled around the thick length inside of her. "Beca!"

The brunette's jaw went slack, feeling her load about to be released. Lifting her lips from Chloe's to pull out, the redhead's arms pulled their bodies close together.

Beca was looking down into Chloe's dark eyes, her own widened at the lustful look that swirled in them. "Cum. Cum inside of me." Chloe's raspy voice made her eyelids flutter.

Relaxing her muscles, Beca slammed their hips back together and allowed her cum to paint Chloe's inner walls. Her lips covered Chloe's opened ones, breathing deeply at the tingling in her groin.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or the way Chloe's body felt against hers that night. But Beca knows it was because she realized the truth.

"I'm in love with you."

Beca was glad she opened her eyes that moment (physically and metaphorically) because she saw the light in Chloe's baby blues when she said it. Her smile was warm and genuine, making Beca return it with her own smile.

"And I'm in love with you." Chloe whispered against Beca's smiling lips.

* * *

Next chapter will be uploaded soon.

Reviews much appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

Here it is.

Chapter rating: M

* * *

Surprise Part II

"Seriously could you get any stupider?"

Beca cringed at Stacie's voice over the phone.

"You fuck up the one good thing going good for you Mitchell. And another thing. You're a grown up. You should know to use protection! I understand sexual urges but you don't see me popping babies left and right!"

Rubbing her face with her hands, Beca pressed the end call button on her phone before throwing it on the opposite end of the couch.

It's been a shitty week.

She'd be damned for lying if she said she hasn't been avoiding Chloe.

PING!

Digging under the cushions for her phone, Beca exhaled deeply through her nose as she read the message.

Stacie: Make things right with Chloe or I'll cut your balls off !

Biting her thumb, Beca pushed herself off the couch to fetch her car keys. Wherever they were.

* * *

Kicking her foot against the door, Beca struggled to hold the various items in her hands. She was grateful as she heard the sounds of footsteps nearing the door.

The door swung open, Chloe stood in the doorway with sleep shorts and Beca's favourite zip up hoodie.

She knew she didn't misplace it as the redhead suggested when she asked her about it.

Beca sighed in relief as she laid eyes on Chloe for the first time in days. She knew she was doing the right thing.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe's voice was small, as if she couldn't Beca was really standing before her.

Coming home Beca wanted to say.

"I bring gifts to apologize for being an asshole." She admitted sheepishly. Had her hands been free at the moment, she would pull Chloe into her arms.

The redhead couldn't hold back the small smile playing on her lips. Stepping back, she swept her arm out to allow Beca into the apartment.

Rushing over to the table, Beca separated the various items.

Amongst the items, there were a stack of magazines, a few books, some movies and a grocery bag along with Beca's laptop.

Chloe's eyes widened as she read the titles, her mouth agape. "Beca. I don't know what to say."

The brunette wrung her hands in front of her, eyes beaming in Chloe's direction. "That's okay. We could watch or eat or read. Please don't say read."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe reached across the table to pick up a particular DVD. "Seriously, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'?"

Snatching it from Chloe's grasp, Beca looked at the cover. "Hey this is probably less scaring than watching live birth videos. And you don't think Anna Kendrick is hella sexy?" She waggled her eyebrows at the redhead.

Squishing Beca's mouth with her hand, Chloe pulled her in for an unexpected kiss.

Beca's arms immediately circled Chloe's waist, bringing their bodies closer together.

When they both pulled away for a much needed breath, the brunette placed her forehead against Chloe's. "Every step of the way, I'm going to be here."

Tears clouded Chloe's vision. She pecked Beca's lips once more and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

Sighing against Chloe's skin, Beca relished in the feeling of Chloe being in her arms. Her eyebrows furrowed when the redhead pulled away, waving a pamphlet in Beca's face with a grin on her face.

In big block letters it read,

"SEX DURING PREGNANCY: RECREATIONAL OR DANGEROUS?"

* * *

Short and sweet?


	22. Chapter 22

Inspired by Zeds dead - Collapse 2.0

I don't usually write angst so bare (bear?) with me folks.

And as you may have noticed, I tend to post multiple chapters in a short span every couple days so I apologize for those agonizing moments as I will be extremely busy in the days to come.

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Already Gone

Grasping the pillow tighter in her hand, Chloe allowed the sobs to escape from within her. Her chest ached and her head pounded.

Beca's scent long gone from the sheets of their bed. How long it had been since they've slept side by side Chloe couldn't remember, just the emptiness she felt when the blankets felt cold wrapped around her body.

For days at a time they wouldn't see each other and Chloe knew that the brunette was in town, not across the country for meetings.

And that's what hurt her the most. Beca would put everything else before her even when Chloe made Beca her first priority. They moved to L.A for Beca's job, they didn't see their friends often and that's where it all went downhill.

Work took over Beca's life, it pushed Chloe out of the picture.

And when Chloe confronted her about it, Beca always managed to convince Chloe that she was just about to get her big break.

But that excuse was old news and Beca stopped explaining her absence months ago.

Chloe held on to the thought that once Beca had her name established in the music industry they would go back to the way they were before. In love.

Pressing her head deeper in to the pillow, Chloe couldn't see that dream anymore.

Fighting back her tears, she walked over to the closet. Tossing her biggest luggage on to the ground, she dropped all the clothes she could into it. Her vision blurred with the tears in her eyes.

Zipping up the suit case, she paused when her eyes caught the picture frame on her bedside. It was taken the day they moved to their new house, Chloe on Beca's back, their heads turned together in a kiss.

Searching the drawer for a piece of paper, she scribbled a note and placed it in front of the picture.

Taking one last look behind her, Chloe shut the door behind her and left the empty house.

* * *

It's been 3 months, she's over it. Besides, Beca is an adult. She can handle seeing her ex without running away like a coward.

At least that's what she tells herself as she parks on Jesse's street on the day of his birthday party.

Exhaling deeply through her nose, she grabs Jesse's card and slams the car door shut behind her.

Beca can hear the noise coming within the house before her knuckles tap on the door. God how she hated happy people. But it was her best friend's birthday so she sucked it up.

The door swung open, revealing a slightly panicked Aubrey. "Mitchell," the blonde greeted with a nod.

Beca rolled her eyes at the Aubrey's tone but greeted her back similarly, "Posen."

Of course the blonde kept her last name, regardless of marrying Beca's best lesbro as Jesse liked to announce despite the brunette's pleading not to

"He's at the back. He calls himself the grill master." Aubrey explained with a huff of laughter as she stepped back to allow Beca into the crowded home.

Nodding her head, they parted ways. With a few hellos and waves, Beca opened the door to the backyard where she found Jesse in front of the grill wearing an apron and chef's hat.

She greeted him with a punch to the arm. "I can't explain how ridiculous you look."

His jaw dropped in a teasing manner. "Hey, I picked this out myself. Even Aubrey approved."

Rolling her eyes, Beca handed him the envelope in her back pocket. "Happy birthday bud.

He took it from her hand, immediately opening it. His eyes widened at the words. "Two tickets to your own gig, you're too humble Beca."

The brunette crossed her arms, picking at her nails acting nonchalant. "Rihanna, JT and a couple of other people will be there too but whatever."

Jesse wrapped his arms around his little best friend. "No way! You rock dude. Thanks a lot Beca."

Peeling herself from Jesse's arms, Beca fixed her hair. "Don't get mushy on me now Swanson, it took a lot of work to get to where I am now."

The man looked at his best friend, hearing the strain behind her words. He turned back to the grill, handing Beca a beer. "Drink up, the party has just begun."

Beca nodded, popping off the lid. She looked around the backyard and couldn't help but ask. "Is she here?"

Jesse looked over at her, forcing off the guilt lingering at the back of his mind. "Ya, Aubrey invited her."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the brunette chugged half the beer in one go. "Cool."

Patting her shoulder, he eyed her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you ok with that?"

Beca looked down at her shoes, toeing the grass beneath her feet. "Ya, it's been a while so I'm over it." But she wasn't too sure who she was trying to convince.

* * *

Nearly dropping the large plate in her hand, Beca eyed the door handle trying to figure out how to accomplish this like a boss. Of course Jesse would assign a task that was troublesome for the small woman.

"Need help with that?" A stranger asks begin her.

Beca peeks over her shoulder, nodding frantically as she feels the plate start to slip.

The other woman grasps the handle and pulls it back to allow her in with a chuckle. Once it's settled on the kitchen counter, Beca turns to the smiling woman behind her.

They're around the same height, something rare for Beca. Yet she has a built figure she can tell from the v neck and high waisted shorts. The woman is also a brunette, with freckles littering the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"I'm Kelley," she thrusts her hand out to Beca who shakes it in return.

"Beca. Thanks for that." The brunette scratches the back of her hand, thankful for avoiding a potential embarrassing moment.

Kelley laughs loudly sensing the brunette's embarrassment, "ya don't worry about it." She walks over to the freezer, producing 2 new drinks. "Jesse hides the good stuff but I always find it." She smiles, with a can outstretched to Beca.

She can't help but smile in return, Kelley's smile is bright and her eyes squint showing that she's genuinely happy.

Clinking their cans, the two brunettes sip their drinks with their backs to the counter.

"So how do you know Jesse?" Beca asks, slightly surprising herself because she's not usually one to partake in small talk.

"Oh, we go to the same gym. He was really friendly and he talked too much but he seemed like a really cool guy." Kelley answered.

Beca shook her head at her answer, ya that sounded like him.

"So what's it like being a big time music producer?" Kelley nudged her.

When Beca's brow lifted in curiosity, Kelley told her. "He spoke highly of you."

"It's a great career. I'm passionate about it so I live my job. It just requires a lot of time." Sacrifice. Beca trailed off.

Flashbacks of yelling and crying echoed in Beca's mind. Shuddering, she steered the subject away from herself. "What do you do for a living stranger?"

The other brunette smiled into her drink. "Nothing fancy like you. I'm a soccer player. Recently got moved here to play for Portland Thorns in the national women's soccer league."

Beca laughed along with her, "ya nothing fancy but seriously that sounds cooler than my job."

Kelley nodded her head. "Ya it has its perks."

Beca looked over at the other woman. "You're pretty cool Kelley."

Said woman smiled back at her. "So are you. You should totally meet my girl, you would love her."

Skipping off, Beca was left laughing to herself but her breath caught in her throat as she saw who Kelley was bringing over.

Memories of silky skin beneath her fingertips, soft lips against hers, red hair on her pillow all came flooding back.

Kelley beamed as she gestured between the two stunned women. "Beca, this is my girlfriend Chloe. Chloe this is Beca."

Beca's eyes glazed at the sight of Chloe before her in a white sundress, angel like as if she were only a figment of Beca's imagination.

Chloe's eyes widened at the brunette in front of her. They hadn't spoken in a while, long before she left their home while they were together.

Beca's eyes zeroed in on Kelley's arm tightening around Chloe's waist. "You okay babe?"

The redhead nodded silently, her hand squeezed Kelley's. "Beca and I know each other already."

Kelley looked between them smiling goofily, unaware of the tension in the air. "Oh cool. Then it'll make this more memorable."

Time seemed to have slowed down for Beca as she watched Kelley kneel down before Chloe, holding the redhead's hand while she produced a diamond ring.

"Chloe Beale, will you be my wife?"

* * *

If you picked up on the USWNT babe I was referencing, excuse my fan girling because I just couldn't help myself.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't like cliff hangers?

(Evil laugh)

Neither do I.

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Already Gone Part II

She could hear her name being called but it sounded like it was far away.

"Man that was a weird dream." Beca mumbled as she attempted to open her eyes, and god why was her head throbbing.

As her vision cleared, Beca blinked rapidly to see Jesse's face over hers.

"Beca." The brown haired man exclaimed as she sat up from her spot on the bed.

Beca's eyes widened in alarm when she realized where she was. "Why am I in yours and Aubrey's bedroom?" She nearly shrieked.

Patting the woman's knee, Jesse ran his hand through his hair. Exhaling deeply he explained, "I carried you up here after you fainted."

Beca's features scrunched in confusion before she realized that the awful dream she thought she was having really did happen. Her heart started beating quicker, her breath becoming shallower.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she hung her head. "Did she say yes?"

Jesse's heart hurt for his friend but he was only somewhat glad to have shook his head to answer her question. "No she didn't."

He knew what he was doing when he introduced Kelley to his wife's best friend. The redhead had a difficult time getting past her rough break up with his best friend. But Chloe had also become his friend too and Beca didn't get her head out of her ass until just recently.

The brunette nodded to herself in relief, she didn't think she would be able to handle seeing Chloe marrying someone, someone who wasn't her.

The two brunettes turned their heads towards the door as a knock sounded. Walking towards it, Jesse pulled it open and was greeted by a frowning Chloe.

Shielding his body to prevent Beca from seeing who it was, Jesse lowered his voice. "Hey."

Tucking a stray of hair behind her ear, Chloe's hands played with the hem of her dress. "I just wanted to see if she was ok."

Looking over his shoulder, Beca was sat up right with her head straining to see the redhead whose voice she could hear from a mile away.

Shaking his head, the man stepped back to allow Chloe in to the room. "I'll give you guys some privacy."

Squeezing her palms by her sides, Beca's eyes trailed after the woman who was nearing the bed. Subconsciously, her eyes darted to the redhead's hand where there was no ring.

Following Beca's gaze, Chloe clasped her hands in her lap as she sat at the foot of the bed. The two woman looked longingly at each other, a sudden silence filling the room.

"You didn't say yes." Beca nodded towards Chloe's hands.

The redhead pursed her lips, a little angered by the statement. "Well I didn't say no."

Seeing Beca's face fall, the redhead retracted her statement. "We've only been together for a couple of weeks, Kelley's just –"

"In love." Beca finished for her. She didn't blame the woman for falling for Chloe but she would trade anything in the world just to switch places with Kelley. If she had a dime for every time Chloe got her to do something she whined about by batting her lashes she could buy the redhead her own diamond ring.

The redhead nodded, not knowing what else to say to Beca. She leaned forward, to feel for the bump on the back of Beca's head. Threading her fingers through Beca's brown locks, her palm cradled the forming bump.

Sighing, Beca leaned her cheek into Chloe's hand making their eyes lock on each other. Without thinking, she curled her arm around Chloe's waist to pull her into her lap.

Nuzzling her nose in Chloe's neck, Beca's breath shook as she took in the familiar scent. "I miss you."

By habit, Chloe's body surrendered to Beca's touch, instantly relaxing in Beca's arms. It was something she missed doing, long before that night she left their home. Her chest tightened, imitating the pain it endured that night of crying.

Quickly untangling herself from Beca's grasp, Chloe walked to the other side of the room running her hand through her hair. "You have no right Beca."

Messaging her temples, the brunette held her head in her hands. "I know."

Balling her fists by her sides, Chloe paced angrily. "Do you know how many times I've been on my own, just waiting for you to come home? All the times I've cried myself to sleep because you've put work before me. You missed our fifth anniversary." Sniffing, Chloe wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

Rubbing her eyes, Beca refused to let her own tears fall. She remembers the night, constantly checking the time for her boss to let her leave for the night but ended up working 'till the morning.

With a last effort, Beca looked up at Chloe. "I finally got my big break." Beca nearly laughed at how ridiculous that excuse sounded.

Seeing Chloe standing before her in a white sundress, hair cascading over her shoulder. Even upset she was beautiful, her baby blues shimmered in her glossy eyes.

It was then Beca had really hated herself for letting Chloe slip away from her while she chased another dream.

"Well I'm happy for you," Chloe spoke silently.

And maybe it was that stubborn part of her that fueled her jealousy because she couldn't say that back to Chloe.

"Just give me another chance Chloe." Walking over to the redhead, Beca begged in front of her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Chloe Beale, will you be my wife?" Kelley looked up at the flustered redhead with a blinding smile._

 _Chloe's mouth opened and closed, not sure of what to say. This was way too soon. Chloe was sure she was starting to fall in love with the soccer player but they had only been together for less two months._

" _Kelley, I –"_

 _Spots clouded Beca's vision and all she could see was Chloe rushing forward before everything went black._

 _Cradling Beca's head in her arms, Chloe's frantic eyes searched for Jesse amongst the people. Spotting his chef hat over the sea of heads, she called out to him. The man pushed his way through to help out his friend._

 _Kelley stood from her place on the ground, tucking the ring back into her pocket dejectedly. Going over to the smaller brunette, she helped Jesse bring the woman upstairs but he assured her that he had this._

 _Chloe's eyes traced Kelley's slouched figure._

" _I guess that's a no then?" Kelley sighed, running her thumb over the ring in her pocket._

 _Twirling her thumbs in front of her, Chloe looked down at her feet. "I can't marry you Kelley."_

 _The brunette turned towards her, eyes puffy with unshed tears. "It's her isn't it?"_

 _End._

* * *

Looking into Beca's eyes, Chloe held the brunette's face in her hands to press her lips against Beca's.

Taken by surprise, Beca stumbled backwards taking Chloe with her. The two woman knocked foreheads, bumping teeth.

A blush adorned Beca's cheeks when she saw Chloe smile, something she hadn't seen in months.

Sliding her palm over the brunette's rapidly beating heart, Chloe pressed her lips back to Beca's. "I've been too busy being yours to fall for somebody new."

* * *

Have a good one.


	24. Chapter 24

I apologize for the lack of updates but I will be posting some new stuff for the next couple of days.

This one's a little short but enjoy!

Chapter rating: K

* * *

As much as she loves being in the studio helping an artist make their next big hit, Beca loves controlling the music that gets the crowd going.

So despite her established career as a music producer, Beca loves the rare moments that she does gigs like these.

Blending in her next mix, Beca looks over the glass that separates her from the rest of the night club.

The club is illuminated by blue light with the occasional flicker of white, yellow, and red. It's a fairly large space but it doesn't take her long to locate the red haired beauty in a fitting blue dress amongst the crowd.

Chloe never fails to stand out amongst so many in the crowd and Beca isn't sure if it's because she's the love of her life or simply because she's Chloe.

Never the less, Beca's smiles when Chloe catches her gaze while dancing.

Part of the reason she loves her monthly gig as a guest DJ is Chloe's party loving nature. The way she gets lost in the music never fails to make the world stop spinning for Beca.

Through the darkness of the club, Beca can see the way Chloe's eyes lighten up when she finds Beca's gaze on her.

Chloe's smiles back at her and resumes dancing knowing that the brunette is still watching her.

Grinning, Beca sets up the next song as she realizes how much time she's spent admiring the way Chloe's body moves.

Searching through her playlist, she selects the song she wants next. With a smirk on her face, Beca counts down the seconds as her Titanium remix floods the speakers.

Almost immediately, Chloe's body stills when she realizes what she's hearing and makes her way to the booth through the mass of people.

Readying herself for Chloe's arrival, Beca announces her departure and introduces the next DJ to take over.

The door to the booth swings open causing Beca to chuckle at Chloe's determination and speed.

Blue eyes darken in arousal and Chloe's lips are on hers as the music fades away.

* * *

Prompts?


	25. Chapter 25

Prompt: Chloe finds out about Beca's dick when she overhears an argument between Beca and her father

Chapter rating: M (to be safe)

* * *

"Rebecca, a word after class please." Dr Mitchell called out across the seats of the English lit class.

Beca's face went beet red and ducked her head to avoid the snickers around her. The teasing wasn't harmful but Beca would much rather live without it.

Shoving her stuff in to her bag, the brunette trudged to her father's desk after all the students left.

Dr Mitchell chuckled at his daughter's sickened expression, "There's no reason to be embarrassed by your cool dad Beca."

Shouldering her bag, Beca glared back at him. "That wasn't cool."

Dr Mitchell shook his head before giving Beca a knowing look. "So what's this talk I hear about the small DJ snagging the one and only Chloe Beale?"

At this point Beca wanted to disappear off the face of the earth, her cheeks heating up. "Please don't ever say that again." The small brunette mentally shuddered at her dad's words.

"So it's true?" He asked but he seemed to already know the answer to that because Beca could see the small smirk forming on his lips.

Pursing her lips, Beca went straight to the point. "Yes Chloe and I are dating."

Dr Mitchell looked at her skeptically, nodding towards her body. "Does she know about your - ?"

"W-well no. Not that it's any of your concern." Beca sputtered.

The professor looked at her sternly. "Honesty is very important in a relationship Beca, Sheila and I tell each other everything."

Beca rolled her eyes and had to suppress the urge to gag, "I really don't need to know about that."

Dr Mitchell shook his head and clapped the back of her shoulder, "I'm just saying, it'll be a big step in your relationship."

* * *

She didn't mean to witness the conversation between Beca and her dad but Chloe was curious by nature.

And Chloe had her suspicions about Beca's extra part long before she heard the interaction and this only confirmed it.

So Chloe skipped along to her apartment with a plan in mind.

* * *

Beca's head popped up from behind her laptop screen when she heard the constant knocking.

The sound only grew louder with each passing second, Beca glared at the back of Kimmy Jin's head as she shoved the laptop off her knees.

Opening the door, Beca sighed at the sight before her.

Chloe bounced on her toes with a bag of take out and snacks while waving numerous DVDs in her hands. As much as Beca dreaded the movie marathons she knew it was worth it with the way Chloe smiled at her, all bright eyed and pearly whites gleaming.

"Don't worry some of these are TV shows but I also brought you your favourite noodles, twizzlers and the mini M&M's you secretly love."

Beca rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide the smile on her lips as she stepped aside to let Chloe in to the room.

The redhead plopped down on to Beca's mattress and gave the departing roommate a smile.

Beca ran a hand through her hair, "sorry about that. You know how she is."

Chloe shook her head as she threw the covers on her legs. "Don't worry about it. At least now we're alone."

Beca squinted at the mischievous glint in Chloe's eyes, nearly dropping the leggings flung at her. Looking at the balled up clothing in her hands, Beca gulped at the thought of lying next to her girlfriend in only her underwear.

Trudging towards the bed she breathed deeply to stop the blood from rushing to a particular area.

Chloe had already set up the laptop, placing it on the end of Beca's desk and rearranged the pillows so that they could lay down.

Looking up at her girlfriend innocently, Chloe pulled away the covers to welcome Beca into the bed. Seeing the brunette silent, Chloe purposely pulled the covers lower to expose the top of her lacy underwear. "Oops."

Beca groaned silently as she crawled in next to Chloe, making sure to keep a good foot of space between them. Hopefully that way Chloe wouldn't feel the burning of Beca's heated skin.

But knowing her girlfriend, Beca counted down the seconds until Chloe's leg draped across her own and rested her head on the brunette's chest.

Not even five seconds and Chloe was half on top of her but nevertheless Beca slung her arm around Chloe's shoulders despite her twitching length beneath her own sweatpants.

Like clockwork, Chloe's neck craned towards Beca's with her lips outstretched.

Leaning towards the redhead, Beca's teeth dug into Chloe's lower lip when the redhead trailed her knee closer towards Beca's crotch.

The sudden pain startled Chloe causing her to hips to jolt against the brunette's side.

Pulling her lips from Chloe's slightly swollen ones, Beca turned her head towards the screen to calm her racing heartbeat. "What are we watching?"

The redhead pursed her lips to hide her smirk, knowing she had Beca where she wanted. "Sex and the City."

* * *

"F-fuck." Beca mumbled as she watched Chloe's ass bounce against her groin, her cock pumping in and out of Chloe's wet heat.

Her palms felt slick against Chloe's slender hips, struggling to keep a steady hold when the walls surrounding her shaft pulsed around her.

Chloe's moans were music to her ears, fueling the power behind the movement of her hips.

Canting her lips, Beca slammed back into Chloe down to the hilt causing both of them to shudder.

The muscles of Chloe's back tensed, her fists gripped the sheets tighter. "Right there Beca!"

Beca groaned as she felt her balls swell signaling her near climax. Moving a hand to Chloe's shoulder, the brunette rammed in to Chloe's spasming entrance.

"Beca!"

* * *

"Beca?"

Rutting her hips, Beca wished to bury her length deeper into the warmth.

"Beca?"

When did Chloe's moans stop? And why was she whispering.

Squirming, Beca blinked her eyes open.

The room was a lot darker than she remembered. And they weren't naked anymore. But how?

Beca's eyes widened in alarm as she realized it was only a dream. The brunette nearly fell off the bed when she scooted away from her smirking girlfriend.

Chloe's arm shot out to prevent the other woman from falling off and straddled her.

The brush of Chloe's center over the tent in her sweats made Beca drop her head back in embarrassment.

Covering her eyes, Beca threw a pillow over her heated face. "Did you see it?"

Chloe lifted the pillow over Beca's face, "no but I felt it."

The brunette groaned, throwing her arms over her face. The dream was still fresh in her mind and with the way Chloe was sitting on top of her, the stiffness of her cock couldn't possibly be hidden.

Rolling off of Beca's hips, Chloe gave her space by lying next to her. "Why didn't you just tell me?" She whispered.

Beca peeked at her through a space in her arm, "I thought you already knew. And I didn't want it to make it something awkward. Like now!" The brunette grumbled, still shielding her blushing face.

The redhead smiled softly as she untangled Beca's arms. "I just wanted you to be comfortable with me. But knowing you I had to initiate this or you probably would have never told me."

"I knew you were scheming, no one wears that to bed." Beca squinted at the peak of lace where the covers had lowered.

Giggling, Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest. She smiled when she felt Beca's arm wrap around her back, knowing that was forgiven. "Well it's only fair you show me your underwear."

The redhead screamed when she was flipped on to her back.

"You think you're funny Beale?"

* * *

S


	26. Chapter 26

Love Myself

Inspired by Hailee's "Love Myself".

Chapter rating: T

* * *

"What do you mean you've never been dumped?" Chloe snorted at her wife.

Beca folded her arms over her chest defensively, "I'll have you know that I was quite the heart breaker in high school."

The redhead rolled her eyes dramatically before nudging Beca towards Emily's bedroom. "Just try to sympathize for your daughter, this is her first break up."

Beca's hand raised, ready to knock when the door swung open revealing the flustered teenager.

"Mom! I was just going to see you. Can you help me?" Emily spook hurriedly.

Nodding her head, Beca sighed in relief.

Teenage boys were stupid. There weren't many ways that Beca could help her daughter that wouldn't result in her being arrested or sued.

She followed the anxious teenager in to the room, taking a seat on the bed.

Emily passed her a notebook filled with lyrics she wrote. "Could you read it over for me? It's probably a bit crazy I just wrote everything I was feeling."

Eyes roaming the page, Beca nodded approvingly at what she read. "No this is really good. Maybe a word or two could be changed but I can work with this."

* * *

Looking over her shoulder in the dark building, Emily quickened her pace to keep up with her mother. "Should we be here this late?"

Beca chuckled putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "I own the place kid."

Reassured by the answer, Emily sighed in relief when the lights of the booth were turned on.

Beca gestured for her to enter the recording booth with a grin on her face. "Crush him Em'."

* * *

 _Two months later._

Refreshing the web page, Emily screamed when she found what she was looking for. Clicking the video, she paused it before running through the halls.

Stopping in front of their bedroom door, she knocked forcefully. "Mom! Mom!"

Emily rolled her eyes at the muffled giggles before Chloe called out. "Come in Em!"

Beca and Chloe moved apart to create a spot for the bouncing girl, glad to see that their daughter was back to her enthusiastic self.

Emily jumped on to the bed and played the video on her phone, excited to see the beginning credits.

"Love Myself – Emily Mitchell"

* * *

Always down to read some prompts


	27. Chapter 27

Back seat

I hate road trips.

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Fingers flexing against the steering wheel, Beca internally fumed when she read the road sign.

 _ **89 miles to Tampa.**_

Beca should have known better when Amy asked her to take over as she claimed that she was only going to take a snack break.

That was **three** hours ago.

Beca's eyes zeroed in on the Australian's sleeping figure through the rear view mirror.

It was nearing 11 pm and most of the Bella's had already fallen asleep during the ride.

Looking ahead, Beca groaned at the barren landscape. "So much for nature's scenery."

They were the only car at this hour which only heightened the brunette's boredom. Unconsciously, Beca's eyelids started to droop.

A hand curling around her neck made Beca jump in her seat and swerve the van a bit. She relaxed when she recognized the familiar warmth spreading over her skin. "Jesus Chlo."

Chuckling, Chloe's arms circled Beca's neck as she leaned over the driver's seat.

Beca gulped as Chloe's breath neared her ear.

"Eyes on the road." Chloe's voice was cool in her ear, contrasting the burning she felt where their skin met.

Soft lips moved down to her neck and suckled the skin making Beca grip the wheel tighter.

Feeling the tensing of muscles beneath her lips, Chloe smiled slightly before drawing out her tongue.

The needle of the speedometer jumped as a result.

Grinning, Chloe bit down into Beca's flesh. "Eyes on the –"

"If you keep doing that she's going to kill us all." Stacie walked up the aisle to stand next to Beca.

The brunette's cheeks flushed in embarrassment while Chloe chuckled at the current situation.

Stacie rolled her eyes at the couple. "Pull over and I'll drive."

"Thanks." Beca nodded at her in relief. Chloe's nails scratching against her neck made her steer over much quicker than she intended to and put the van in to park.

Bolting from the seat Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pushed past the leggy brunette.

Stacie chuckled whilst pulling on the seat belt. "Hey legacy come sit up here to make use of your aca-awkward enthusiasm!"

* * *

It feels weird writing on a bus.

Anyways, ideas?


	28. Chapter 28

Work Perks

Chapter rating: M

* * *

"And this is where the magic happens," Beca flicked on the lights to the recording studio of the Residual Heat building.

Chloe gave a low whistle as the booth came into view under the bright lights. Luke's station wasn't the shabbiest thing she's seen but this was a legit studio.

 _One with a completely sound proof room_ , Chloe mused.

Fiddling with the controls of the sound boards Beca peered at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye, weary of the silence of the room. Chloe's approval of her job meant more to Beca than she let on.

"Do you like it?" Beca questioned.

Smiling innocently at the brunette, Chloe nodded her head vigorously with wide eyes.

"Mhmm. Can you show me inside there?" She asked, tilting her head in the direction of the room on the opposite side of the glass.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, she thought Chloe would be a bit more excited but nevertheless nodded. She led Chloe to the booth and allowed her to enter the room before her, checking over her shoulder if anyone had entered the building.

When she entered the booth, Chloe spun around to face Beca.

The brunette huffed a laugh at the expression on her girlfriend's face, "What're you up to now Beale?"

Without breaking eye contact, Chloe crossed her arms at the base of her shirt before pulling the article of clothing over her head.

Beca's eyes bugged out of her head, "Dude! What're you doing?"

Her intentions were clear when Chloe's hands made their way to the top of her jeans. Beca rushed over to stop Chloe's hands from wandering any lower, she gulped at the dark shade Chloe's eyes had possessed.

Smirking, Chloe guided Beca's hand so that the zipper was pulled all the way down. "Relax babe, no one is gonna be here on a Sunday night."

Beca's eyes roamed down Chloe's bra and pantie clad body, her palms sweating. _Oh screw it._

Pushing Chloe to the closest wall, Beca tangled her fingers in red locks to bring Chloe's lips to her own. Teeth clashed and tongues dueled, resulting in Chloe releasing a loud moan.

She clawed at the shirt on Beca's back, "off now."

Stepping back to do so quickly, Beca surged forward and attached her lips to the smooth skin of Chloe's throat. It never failed to turn Chloe into a panting mess.

Blindly, the redhead located Beca's hardness through her pants and squeezed firmly. The movement caused Beca's hips to jerk into Chloe's hand, seeking more contact.

Chloe brought her other hand to rest on the center of Beca's chest and motioned for her to step back. Doing so, Chloe gave Beca's pants a swift tug pulling off Beca's boxers off as well.

Hypnotized by Beca's rising cock, Chloe pushed her to the ground and quickly pulled off her own remaining clothes. Once naked, she straddled Beca's upper thighs and rocked her center over Beca's cock between them.

Chloe nearly screamed at the simulation on her throbbing clit, her hands rested on the muscled plain of Beca's stomach to keep herself from falling.

Beca groaned at the wetness coating her length, her nails piercing the thighs surrounding her waist. "God Chlo you're so wet already."

She dared to look at where Chloe's body met hers and nearly lost it at the sight of Chloe's lips parting around her cock. Her hands slid up Chloe's back before she rolled them over so that Chloe's back was to the floor.

Taking a hold of her hardened shaft, Beca's breath faltered as she positioned her tip to Chloe's entrance causing the redhead to shudder.

Pushing her palms into the ground, Chloe raised herself up to watch Beca.

Locking eyes with Chloe's, the brunette moved forward to bury half her length in.

Both let out moans at the feeling, Beca falling forward into the crook of Chloe's neck. "Fuck Chlo."

Curling an arm around Beca's neck, Chloe readied herself. Moving her lips to the brunette's ear, she spoke breathily. "Pound me Beca."

Biting into the skin beneath her lips, Beca sat back up to bury her entire length inside of Chloe. She sighed at the feeling of Chloe's insides accommodating her shaft inside.

Taking hold of Chloe's hips, she started a quick rhythm that made Chloe's head drop backwards and her breasts bounce with each thrust.

Beca's gaze dropped to where their bodies met. Watching her shaft thrust in and out of Chloe, shinier than the last made her balls clench.

Through her panting haze, Chloe leaned forward to wrap her arms around Beca's shoulders and bring them back to lay on the ground. Shuddering at the coolness, she widened the space between her legs to allow Beca to straighten her legs.

Placing her hands next to Chloe's head, Beca resumed her thrusting with vigor.

Sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room, accompanied by Chloe's moans and Beca's grunts.

Digging her nails into Beca's flexed abdomen, Chloe commanded "harder."

Back aching and hamstrings burning, Beca's hips knocked Chloe's on each thrust. Lowering herself to her forearms, she wrapped Chloe's thigh around her waist.

Understanding what Beca wanted, Chloe locked her ankles on Beca's lower back. At this angle, Beca was ramming her clit and her tip hit that spot inside of her that made her eyes roll in to the back of her head. Feeling her walls start to choke Beca's cock inside of her Chloe covered Beca's lips with her own to swallow the loud moans. "I'm gonna cum Bec."

Nodding her head, Beca raised her body so that their nipples brushed together constantly.

With the extra simulation, Chloe's nails raked down Beca's back. "Beca!"

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut as her cum trickled down her length to fill Chloe's spasming channel. Her hips faltered when Chloe's hand reached between them to fondle her firm sac.

Slumping forward onto Chloe's heaving body, they lay against each other trying to catch their breath.

Chloe squeezed her walls around Beca's shaft still buried inside of her teasingly with a grin. "How's that for a work perk."

* * *

I figured it's been a while since I've written smut.


	29. Chapter 29

Recently a guest suggested the prompt of Spiderman Beca.

Unfortunately I cannot fulfill that one, as Redlance on tumblr has credit to that idea.

But since I love the idea of Pitch Perfect [Beca] as a superhero AU I have started writing the Bat woman series. I'm not sure where I will be posting the rest of it but depending on its success I may post it as its own story, elsewhere from "Moments".

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Characters derived from the Batman series:

Bat woman/Bruce Wayne – Beca Wayne

Alfred Pennyworth – Amy Pennyworth

Commissioner James Gordon – Jesse Swanson

Captain Maggie (Kyle) Sawyer – Aubrey Posen

Officer John Blake [Robin] – Emily Blake

Cat woman – Chloe Kyle Beale

Holly Robinson – Stacie Conrad

Lucius Fox – Lilly Onakuramara

Harper Row [Bluebird] – Cynthia Rose Adams

* * *

Dark Knight

"Two o'clock. She's talking to those cops, Swanson and Posen." Stacie's voice said in her ear through the small ear piece hidden behind her side swept hair.

Finding her partner in crime on one of the balconies, Chloe nodded before advancing towards her target. "Give me ten minutes."

Stacie chuckled in her ear. "That's presumptuous, even for you. And counting down starting now."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Please she'll lust over anything with breasts and a pulse."

She ignored the snicker as she neared the group of people. Putting on her silkiest tone, she greeted them. "Good evening."

Nodding at each one, she repeated their names. "Commissioner Swanson, Captain Posen. Ms. Wayne."

Lingering on the smaller brunette, the corner of her lips curled into a knowing smile.

The two officers looked knowingly between the two women before departing farewell.

Ears perked, Beca examined the mysterious woman before her. The glamorous yet simple black dress accentuated the wonderful body she knew was beneath that silk.

The dark mask placed on her face only made Beca want to know who was behind the mask. But she understood the air of mystery the redheaded beauty would like to possess.

"Have we met before? Ms - ?" Tilting her head, Beca grinned back.

Chloe had to supress the urge to laugh, she understood what all the woman who've had the pleasure of spending a night with the infamous Rebecca Wayne were losing their minds over.

The small brunette before her was easy on the eyes and quite charming despite her mixed reputation.

"Ms. Kyle." She stepped closer towards the multibillionaire. "But that can be easily fixed."

Her gloved hands trailed over the brunette's arms, feeling the strong muscle beneath the suit jacket.

Beca gulped at woman's forwardness. Tucking one of the gloved hands in the crook of her elbow, she led them through the crowd of guests to a room upstairs.

Chloe nodded at Stacie as they passed the tall brunette up the stairs.

"Seven minutes fifty seconds," Stacie whispered into her earpiece.

Beca stopped them in front of a door at the end of a long corridor, far from the other guests in the banquet hall. Allowing the redheaded woman into the room first, Chloe quickly surveyed the room.

Quickly locating an old window, Chloe sighed in relief for the easy escape route. She turned towards Beca who had removed her jacket and strutted towards her.

Grasping the bow tie, she smirked as she tugged it lose.

Feeling one upped by the other woman, Beca hoisted the redhead onto her hips and walked them over to the bed in the center of the room. Exhilarated by position of dominance she pinned the redhead's hands to the bed above her head.

Chloe smiled at the irony of the situation, knowing how easily their roles would soon be reversed.

Craning her neck to speak into Beca's ear she whispered into her ear, "I don't like my women this naïve."

With a swift knee to the crotch Beca slumped forward as Chloe's head was butting forward, creating a throbbing pain above her forehead.

Chloe pushed the groaning woman off of her and straddled her hips. Quickly taking Beca's hand, she scanned the woman's thumb and pricked it to collect a blood sample. "It's been a pleasure, Batwoman."

Before Beca could regain her senses, Chloe jumped to her feet to get to the window.

The brunette sat up on time to see the mystery woman drop from the window ledge in to the dark night.

"She knows who I am."

* * *

For the sake of the story I kept some of the Pitch Perfect character's last names.


	30. Chapter 30

Prompt: sex shop

Chapter rating: M

* * *

"This is a jab towards my self-esteem." Beca argued as she was pulled towards the sex shop.

Chloe stopped walking abruptly causing Beca to stumble into her back. Turning towards her girlfriend, she pouted genuinely. "Babe no, you know I love our sexy times. And I'm definitely happy with the way we have sex. If anything this is for your benefit but you know how much I really wanted to fulfill that one fantasy."

Beca's head dropped at the revelation. Well now she felt bad.

Taking Chloe's hand, Beca walked them in to the shop.

Once inside, Chloe gave Beca's cheek a kiss before disappearing to the back of the shop.

Standing awkwardly, the brunette felt out of place in the dark store as she was approached by a well-dressed man.

"Good afternoon, can I help you with anything today?" The dark haired man asked her.

Shaking her head, Beca's cheeks reddened. "My girlfriend is - "

His eyes brightened at the word and immediately ushered her to another side of the store. "I am pleased to say that our women's section is quite vast."

Beca's eyes bulged at the wall he had brought her to. Well he wasn't wrong, there was a variety of different things many of which Beca didn't think could be used for such sexual acts.

"If rough play interests you or your partner our section dedicated to BDSM is just as large." The man spoke animatedly.

Luckily, Beca spotted auburn hair on the other side of the store before he would show her and sprinted away.

* * *

Beca sat on the couch tapping out a beat on to her lap as she waited, one of her many nervous ticks she came to realize. Often Chloe would replicate the tapping on Beca's thigh which helped calm the anxious brunette.

But Beca was sitting on her own as she waited for Chloe to call for her.

It wasn't long until Chloe's voice sounded throughout the apartment. "I'm ready!"

Breathing deeply, Beca pushed herself off the couch to walk down the hall towards their bedroom. Her palms felt clammy from the anticipation and her legs shaky.

Pushing open the door, Beca stood before the empty bed.

Chloe's hands roamed her shoulders from behind her, nails scratching down the back of Beca's neck as Chloe spoke in to her ear. "You've been a very bad girl Beca."

The brunette shuddered at the hot breath in her ear and Chloe's teeth trapping her earlobe.

Without warning, Beca was shoved forward on the bed. Quickly turning around, Beca gulped at the sight before her.

Chloe was dressed in a sexy cop uniform composed of a tight dark blue button up top that left the first three buttons undone tucked in to a tiny black skirt with a pair of handcuffs tucked into the belt. Her hair was topped off with a hat that had a badge sewn to the front.

Beca's eyes darted between her exposed cleavage and the low hem line, the front of her pants becoming immensely tighter.

She scrambled backwards as Chloe crawled forward on the bed with a predatory glint in her darkened eyes.

But Chloe moved surprisingly fast, her thighs bracketed Beca's hips as she tipped the brunette downwards.

With Chloe's breasts in her face, nearly spilling out of the tight top Beca didn't feel the cool metal trapping her wrists until the loud clicking echoed throughout the room.

Looking up at the cuffs, Beca tried to tug her wrists free of the restraints.

Chuckling, Chloe placed the hat on her head on to Beca's. Lowering her lips close to the panting brunette's, she breathed into Beca's parted lips. "You're not going anywhere babe. And you're going to do exactly what I say. Understand?"

Canting her hips away from Chloe's crotch, Beca nodded deftly.

Chloe bit her lip as she felt herself breaking character when she saw the way Beca's pupils had blown in such a short time. Lifting her hips, she scooted backward towards the zipper of Beca's pants.

Working around the forming bulge, Chloe smiled devilishly up at Beca as she pulled the clothes down to Beca's ankles. Her eyes sparkled at the hardened length straining against the cotton of Beca's boxers.

Placing her mouth over the shaft, Chloe smirked. "Is that a weapon or are you just excited to see me?"

Beca rolled her eyes at the remark, a break from the heat that was consuming her. Giving the cuffs another tug, Beca huffed as cool fingertips traced beneath her shirt.

The redhead looked down at Beca with the shirt bunched in her fist. Biting her lip, she released the fabric with a smirk. "Since I can't remove this without unlocking your cuffs it stays on."

Beca groaned, wishing for as much skin to skin contact as she could get but sighed in relief as she felt her boxers being dragged down her thighs.

Chloe's warm hand took hold of her hardened shaft as she sat back on top of Beca's waist.

The brunette's breath faltered when her tip glided over Chloe's damp entrance beneath the short sinfully short skirt. It took all of her strength to not sheath herself completely inside of Chloe.

Witnessing Beca's struggle, Chloe pulled the zipper a halfway down her torso so that Beca had the pleasure of seeing her breasts nearly bursting out of the tight top.

The movement served as a distraction for Beca as her eyes were so focused on the exposed flesh she didn't register Chloe taking in her shaft till it was already half buried in wet heat.

By habit, her hips canted and hands wanted to hold Chloe's hips but reminded Beca of the metal restraints trapping her hands above her head. "F-fuck Chloe!"

The redhead had to squeeze her eyes shut with her jaw clenched to prevent herself from breaking character but knew she wouldn't last.

Breathing deeply, Chloe steadied herself with her hands on either side of Beca's head. "No moving."

Beca groaned at the command but didn't voice her complaints as Chloe started to fall back onto her cock.

Starting slow, the redhead steadied the pace to keep them both from losing it.

Content with the pace, Chloe moved her hips back with more force that offered a great sensation as Beca was getting deep enough to hit that spot inside of her that brought them both much closer to the edge.

Knowing she had reached that spot inside of Chloe, Beca slowly started meeting her thrusts as Chloe's ass was about to hit the tops of her thighs.

Either Chloe hadn't noticed or she was too close to care about her earlier command.

Jaw slack, a dip formed in Chloe's lower spine. "Faster."

Ya she definitely noticed. But Beca couldn't care less, pushing herself up with her heels she slammed her hips to bury herself in Chloe's dripping center.

Walls choking her shaft, Beca was relieved to feel Chloe's walls tightening around her signalling her oncoming orgasm.

With Chloe over the edge Beca eased the tension in her groin and released her load inside Chloe's soaked entrance.

Tugging on Beca's roots, she forced Beca's eyes to hers. "When I release you, you're going to clean up the mess you made."

Beca's mouth went dry and she found herself nodding at Chloe's command.

"And only with your mouth." The redhead stated.

Eyes nearly rolling back into her head, Beca tugged on the cuffs to be released.

Reaching over to the bedside table, Chloe fished out the small keys to unlock the restraints.

Once free, Beca's hands curled around tense thighs and pulled herself downwards and in a few quick movements her tongue was lapping at the moisture coating Chloe's entrance.

Still sensitive from her previous orgasm, the redhead fell forward onto her forearms on the bed, the muscles of her stomach tightening.

Unable to hold in her moans, Chloe held herself up with one hand to grasp Beca's head between her legs with the other.

Spearing her tongue inside of Chloe, Beca's palms clenched against the thighs around her head to follow the command of only using her mouth.

Releasing her hold on one of Chloe's thighs, her hand slid down her body to grasp her own hardness to bring herself closer to release as well.

Feeling Beca's tongue inside of her made Chloe's legs shake as she felt her walls start to close in on Beca's wet muscle. Rutting her hips forward, her clit bumped the point of Beca's nose bringing her over the edge. "Beca!"

With a gush of new wetness coating her tongue the brunette twisted the pump going up her shaft and released her load right after.

Even through the material of the uniform top, Chloe could feel Beca's cum shoot out against her back.

Rolling off sideways, she looked over at an equally spent Beca. With a sloppy and tired grin, she pecked Beca's flushed cheek. "How's your self-esteem doing now?"

* * *

It's been a long week and smut was required.

But also glad to announce I've started writing Dark Knight and it'll be posted separately from this story so go check that out because chapter 2 is about to be uploaded.


	31. Chapter 31

TGIF THO ! Lol anyways …

Prompt: Newlyweds (Bechloe) sneak off to the bathroom to have sex during a Bella's get together but Chloe is reluctant because Beca is loud. To keep quiet, Chloe stuffs her panties in Beca's mouth.

Chapter rating: M

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Beca groaned into the pillows smothering her face.

Chloe gave Beca's back a playful smack. "They're our friends Becs, of course we're going."

The answer made the brunette flip onto her back with a huff. "They all went to the wedding, I don't see why there needs to be another reunion."

With a smirk, Chloe straddled Beca's lap. Almost immediately, arms wrapped around her waist and traced up her back.

The redhead knew she had already won, sensing Beca's hardness between them. "If you agree to go I'll give you a willy."

Beca rolled her eyes despite the twitch of her shaft, hoping that Chloe hadn't felt it. "You know I hate it when you call it that."

Scooting downwards, Chloe leaned down so that she was eye level with the tent forming beneath the sheets.

Beca cringed her palms at her sides from the view. Gritting her teeth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Chloe's mouth covered the tip of her shaft. "We're not going."

* * *

"I hate this."

Holding Beca's hand in her right, Chloe reached for the doorbell with her left. "You weren't saying that when you were in my throat."

Immense heat spread itself over Beca's face and neck at the memory. And it didn't help that her shorts were white because Chloe wanted to match outfits today.

Looking over at her wife, Beca smiled appreciatively. She may have been a little overdressed but she wasn't complaining. The slim white dress contrasted the fiery red hair and showed off the redhead's collarbones, hugging her curves generously and ended mid-thigh.

The door was opened before the couple with Stacie standing before them. The taller brunette hugged them both with a chuckle, "You may have taken her last name but she's still your bitch Chlo."

"Hey!" Beca huffed indignantly.

Laughing along with Stacie, Chloe patted Beca's hand in her own. "She did put up a fight but she's going to behave."

Stacie smirked sensing the underlying message beneath it. "Well you guys are the last ones to get here. So, welcome to a Capella reunion."

* * *

Chloe's eyes sought out the brunette from across the room occasionally. At the moment, Beca was talking to Amy with a confused expression on her face but Chloe knew that she was delighted to be with her friends.

Stacie appeared next to her with a mason jar filled with the Australian's lemonade but was at least 90% vodka and 5% ice.

"So … How was France?" The leggy brunette inquired with a smirk.

Chloe giggled, recalling their honeymoon. "Wouldn't know, didn't really leave the bedroom."

Smiling at her, Stacie followed the redhead's eyes across the room. "Amy and Cynthia Rose were betting on whether or not you guys were going to show up today."

"It didn't take much convincing." Chloe grinned into her straw.

* * *

"10 minutes?" Beca casually asked her.

It took a couple seconds for Chloe to understand what her wife was asking but shook her head when she did. "No Beca. We just got here an hour ago."

The brunette nodded and followed behind her quietly for a few moments.

Chloe waited for Beca to ask her about leaving again and counted to twenty before Beca spoke up. "Can we have sex?"

Stopping immediately, Beca stumbled into the redhead's back.

Chloe looked at her sternly. "No because we're with our friends and you're loud."

Gaping, Beca crossed her arms over her chest. "You're louder than I am."

"At least I can control it." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Pinning Chloe between her body and the nearest counter, Beca smirked at the darkness that swirled in her blue eyes. "Prove it."

* * *

"We shouldn't being do this here." Chloe panted as her hands pressed against the walls of the small bathroom.

Nipping the skin of Chloe's throat, Beca palmed the redhead's breasts through the material of her dress. "Do you want me to stop?"

In a few swift movements, Beca found herself standing with her belt off and boxers around her ankles. Chloe sat before her with a devilish grin, "unzip me?"

Beca groaned, her hard on dropping against her thigh as she pulled down the zipper at Chloe's back.

If the small bathroom was warm before, it was scorching hot when Chloe tugged off the dress and her black thong leaving the bra on.

With both their bottoms off, Beca pulled Chloe to the edge of the counter to line her throbbing shaft with Chloe's glistening core.

Steeling her breath, Beca pushed her hips forward to bury the head of her cock inside of Chloe. "Unnghh." She grunted as Chloe's walls twitched to accommodate her.

The redhead bit down into her bottom lip to prevent herself from making any noise. With a hand behind Beca's neck, Chloe brought their lips together as she pulled Beca inside of her by wrapping her legs around Beca's waist.

Beca's nails dug into her back fiercely and withdrew her hips only to bury her entire length inside of Chloe's warmth. "Damn Chlo."

Chloe couldn't help but let out a small moan, finally content with having Beca so deep inside of her. Just having Beca's cock in her made her walls contract, causing Beca to twitch inside of her.

Eager to have more of Beca filling her, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "Fuck me hard Bec."

The brunette nodded with a shaky breath. Steadying herself, Beca's hips pistoned in and out of Chloe with blinding speed and force.

Chloe's jaw went slack as Beca filled her over and over again. A blanket of heat covered her face, as she held her breath in short bursts to prevent the scream bubbling up in her throat from being released.

But Beca had no such control. Her grunts echoed and mumbled words bounced off the walls already matched with the sounds of their skin meeting and harsh breathing.

The brunette slumped forward to mouth at the tops of Chloe's heaving chest. "So good babe."

For a moment Chloe's eyes rolled back at the feeling of Beca's tongue smoothing over her heated skin. But Beca's thrusting became more erratic, thus creating a banging noise.

The redhead became wary, searching the counter for a particular item. Bawling the material in her hand, Chloe stuffed her panties into Beca's opened mouth.

Too close to the edge Beca dismissed the cloth in her mouth and altered the angle of her hips. She widened the space between Chloe's thighs to slam her sac against Chloe's leaking core.

Forgetting her own scolding on Beca, the redhead couldn't hold back the moan as her walls gave trembled and coated Beca's shaft. "Beca!"

Behind her own groans Beca smiled before releasing her own load. Her hand sought out Chloe's left as she let the pleasure wash over her.

The redhead tangled her fingers with Beca's to feel for the cool metal of the wedding ring there.

She was going to let Beca off the hook about being loud but the door handle rattled and she was grateful that for once Beca had taken the time to lock it first.

* * *

As promised but always down to read prompts as I am lacking original thought at the moment.


	32. Chapter 32

OHMYGOD this story has +100'000 views! You guys are awesome and totally make my days with your reviews.

Chapter rating: M

* * *

Confident

It was common to think that Beca was totally whipped in their relationship.

And to some degree that statement was fairly true.

If Chloe asked for her favorite McDonald's meal at one in the morning, Beca's ass was out of bed to get it for her no questions asked.

So Beca let the other Bella's tease her about being whipped just for the satisfaction of knowing the truth when it came to hers and Chloe's sex life.

* * *

Beca's grip on Chloe's hips tightened, their bodies slick with sweat from going at it for quite some time now.

Beca groaned, her movements faltered as she neared orgasm. Taking Chloe from behind made her balls slap against her slick clit each time, making her toes curl with each thrust when the sounds reached her ears.

"Do you- do you like it when I fuck you like this?" Beca panted.

The redhead whimpered below her, her hands bunched the sheets below them. "I love how you fuck me like that."

Grasping one of Beca's hands on her hip, Chloe's walls squeezed Beca inside of her. "Can I cum Beca?" She rasped out.

Unable to hold it longer, Beca hunched her back over Chloe's. "Yes" she hissed as she released her load into Chloe's trembling walls.

Chloe's ass slammed back onto her hips forcefully. Squeezing the round flesh, Beca parted the cheeks to watch her self thrust in and out of Chloe.

"I'm cuming!" A dip formed in Chloe's lower back as she gripped Beca from inside of her.

Shivering, Beca closed her eyes as she felt the essence from her balls empty into Chloe.

"Fuck Chlo."

The redhead brought Beca's hand to her entrance that leaked their combined cum. "You filled me up so much I'm dripping" Chloe rasped out.

She pulled her body from Beca's and turned to lay on her back. Locking her ankles behind Beca thighs, Chloe bit her lip whilst tugging on Beca's cum covered cock. "I want you to fill me up with your cum again baby."

Mouth dry, Beca guided her throbbing shaft to Chloe's entrance. Her eyes fluttered when Chloe's lips parted to take in her length, her insides gripped her hungrily.

Still sensitive from her previous orgasm, the brunette thrusted her shaft slowly into Chloe. Her eyes glazed at the sight of Chloe's lips parting around her girth.

The redhead's back arched off the bed, piercing her nails into Beca's ass willing her to go deeper. "Give it to me hard baby."

Tensing her muscles, Beca slammed into Chloe's entrance to the hilt making her breasts bounce.

Moans filled the room as well as the sounds of skin hitting skin.

Burying her head in Chloe's neck, Beca groaned as her groin tightened signaling her oncoming orgasm. Biting the flushed skin beneath her lips, Beca's hand reached between them to circle Chloe's enlarged clit.

Moaning, Chloe's nails raked down the length of Beca's back. Chest heaving beneath Beca's, the breath left her lungs as her walls started to tremble around Beca's cock. "Ohh! I'm cuming!"

Grasping Chloe's ass, Beca pulled their lower halves closer together. With the strangling hold on her shaft the brunette groaned as she painted Chloe's inner walls with her cum. "F-fuck Chlo!"

Her shaft twitched inside of Chloe as it tried to empty out the big load, causing the redhead to weave her fingers through Beca's tangled locks with impossibly dark eyes.

And maybe in that moment, with the way her teeth trapped her bottom lip, Beca wasn't too confident that she was the dominant one in bed because Chloe could make her do anything with that look.

"Mhmm baby that was so good but I still want more." Chloe demanded in that raspy tone that makes Beca's knees go weak.

* * *

My apologies for the lack of updates.

Life has come back to bite me in the ass.

Twice.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Beca doesn't really do "physical exercise". She doesn't like the way running makes her feel like she's dying, she doesn't have the willpower to dedicate hours to working out, and she definitely doesn't have the patience to do something like yoga.

But damn can she appreciate the way Chloe does.

* * *

"Fucking Christ!" Beca yells as she steps on her own finger whilst attempting to tug on her boot.

It's one of those mornings when she has to be at Residual Heat at 8 am. On a Saturday!

And by no means is Beca a morning person. It's only 7:30 and she's already managed to stub her toe, spill her coffee and step on her own hand.

At this point, she really questions this internship.

Hurrying over to the car in the driveway, Beca freezes with her hand still on the door handle at what she sees.

Not too far away, Chloe is jogging back to the Bella's house.

Her hair is up in a bun, tucked away from the glistening sweat on her forehead with a headband. But what makes Beca's mouth go dry, and her jeans feel a lot tighter is the tight material of Chloe's knee length leggings and her matching tank top.

With the redhead approaching, her movements are defined to Beca's eyes. The slight moving of her arms draw Beca's eyes to her heaving chest, the intricate pattern of her leggings hug her flexing quads with each step.

Now just on the other side of the car, Chloe smiles at the stilled brunette. "Morning Becs!" Her voice is still a little uneven from the run but she doesn't think Beca minds with the way her eyes dart to the sheen layer of sweat on her skin.

Clearing her throat, Beca stutters back "M-morning. Gotta go, AM shift!"

Quickly opening the door and starting the car, Beca reverses the car with her eyes still on the smirking redhead.

Her head jerks to the sound of another car honking at her.

* * *

Ever since moving into the Bella's sorority, Beca has restricted her mixing to hers and Amy's room. Usually Bella's occupy much of the space, making it loud and too distracting for her to make some progress.

But after taking a break to get a snack in the kitchen, Beca makes the decision to move her equipment.

It's only a coincidence that Chloe is doing a DVD workout in the living room.

And that her track listing has become a lot more … R-rated.

Chloe's currently doing "mountain climbers" and there's a lot of movement going on and Beca's not sure where to look. Her outfit has been modified to shorts and a loose top that exposes most of her sides, plenty for Beca's eyes to roam over.

"Watcha doing Beca?"

The brunette swivels in the stool so quickly that she nearly falls off. "Music! I mean, mixing music."

Stacie smirks at her and cans her head to look behind Beca, then back to the brunette's wide eyes. "And you didn't notice your screen turn off while you were perving on Chloe?"

Swiveling back around, Beca quickly touches the mouse pad to turn it back on to hide the heat covering her cheeks.

She barely has time to explain when Stacie disappears somewhere else into the house, whose laughter bounces off the walls.

* * *

It's a nice day outside, nothing wrong with trying to get some sun.

Or doing yoga.

Readjusting herself in the lawn chair, Beca pushes her sunglasses higher up the bridge of her nose and flips the page of the magazine she's holding.

It's not like she's reading "10 ways to eat avocados", she just figured it would look too suspicious to be sitting outside without it in dark sunglasses while Chloe does her yoga no more than 10 ft away from her.

Though it has some purpose as she forgot to change out of the flimsy basketball shorts that do nothing to hide the forming tent as Chloe's bottom half raises in the air for downward dog.

And it's a very nice day out.

So nice that Chloe is down to a sports bra and spandex shorts.

Considering the circumstances, Beca's not sure how lucky she is because her view of Chloe's poses always seem to be too perfect.

Not that she's complaining.

It's sinful how well the spandex hugs Chloe's curves and gravity be damned because the sports bra has Chloe's breasts spilling out the top.

There's a rustling of leaves and Beca snaps her head on time to see Amy stumble out from between the bushes.

With some creative phrases, the Australian looks up at the small DJ with wide eyes. "Great weather for a hike, yeah? Because that's where I was. All morning. Hiking."

Looking at her bizarrely, Beca nods her head slowly at the answer.

She follows Amy's gaze to the now standing redhead and drops her head back down to the magazine.

"Yoga too. Keep it up Chloe!"

Making her way into the house, Amy pats her Beca's head as she passes her. "You're good on that front bud."

The magazine is covering the front of her shorts instantly.

* * *

There's only one person who could be knocking Beca worries internally as she pulls open her bedroom door.

As expected, Chloe is beaming back at her. "Hey Bec."

And her voice is a lot raspier than Beca recalls.

Clearing her throat, Beca grasps the door handle firmer in her hand to keep herself from dying on the spot. "What's up Chlo?"

Chloe steps forward so that they're toe to toe. With a deep breath, her arm curls around Beca's neck to bring them even closer together. "Well I'm not done working out and it requires another participant."

* * *

Have a good night.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Beware

"Thank you New York!" Beca shouted into the mic before the roaring crowds of New York City.

After establishing herself as a music producer, it was rare that she did events just to spin tracks and mix up some of the hottest new songs but her presence always guaranteed a massive crowd.

Turning away from the screaming audience Beca smiled to herself, still living off of the energy of the crowd and walked towards her dressing room.

She pulled out her phone from her back pocket to give a shout out to her fans and had a hand on the doorknob when she was tackled to the ground.

Shoulder throbbing and head spinning, the words "I love you Rebecca Mitchell!" were screamed into her ear.

Recognizing her ambusher, Beca rolled her eyes at the crazed fan. It was the same woman from the front row who threw her bra at Beca before being taken away by security when she tried to climb over the fencing separating the stage from the crowd.

Immediately, backstage security was pulling off the screaming fan off of a pissed Beca with some half ass mumbled apologies.

Even though she was lifted 2 feet above the ground, the woman tried to break free from the officers grasp. "Make me Mrs. Mitchell!"

With a certain kick it looked like she was slipping from the hold on her arms.

Beca's eyes widened and locked herself into her dressing room before the banging started on the closed door.

"Sign my boobs!"

* * *

"Beca!"

Said brunette's ears perked up at the sound of her name being called.

Bags in tow, she swiveled around to locate the redhead. Across the terminals, Chloe was smiling under a huge sign with the initials B.M in big bubbly letters.

The sign was quickly forgotten as Chloe ran towards her, dodging all the grumpy travellers in her way.

Legs around her waist and Chloe's lips on hers, Beca let her body rejoice in the familiarity of Chloe.

A bump in to Beca's shoulder broke the kiss between the two women with a laugh.

Taking one of Beca's hands, Chloe pulled them towards the parking garage with a blinding smile. "How was New York?"

That wiped the smile off Beca's face in a flash, recalling the throbbing in her shoulder and the ringing of her ears. "Painful."

"Sign any breasts?"

Beca could hear the grin in Chloe's voice and groaned. "I was gonna tell you about it. And why did you park so far?"

Chloe had walked them all the way across the lot, passing many empty spots which Beca was sure had been like that for a while.

"I know you were. But it's on every site online right now." The redhead giggled.

Beca rolled her eyes with a sigh, it wasn't anything new. "What's the headline?"

Nearing the car, Chloe unlocked the trunk and bit her lip as Beca placed her bags in the spacious SUV. "Beca Meets Wife #2 at New York Show".

"I hate the media." Beca groaned as she walked to her side of the car but was stopped short by a laughing Chloe.

"So you signed breasts and got married?"

With the serious face Beca was giving her, Chloe stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. Almost immediately, Beca's arms circled her waist and Chloe knew she had her wife right where she wanted her.

With her most serious face and sultriest tone, she stared up into Beca's dark blue eyes. "Will you sign my breasts?"

Beca scowled at her and tried to untangle herself from Chloe's grasp but the pull around her neck brought her close to Chloe's lustful grin.

"I didn't mean with a pen."

Thank god Chloe had parked in the furthest corner of the lot, where no one would hear Beca's biggest fan scream her name.

* * *

Miss me?


	35. Chapter 35

Ugh sorry for the short works :(

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Fit Is the New Skinny

"No." Beca deadpanned.

The publicist sighed, nearly pulling his hair out after running a hand through his hair. "It's not an option Beca."

"Firing you will be," the brunette muttered to herself.

If there was one thing Beca hated about being a rising musical icon was her public image. As her publicist, Mark had pushed her to do a lot of things to improve her image in the media but this was pushing it.

Showing up at events to smile with some "friends", tweeting her new favourite clothing line, no problem.

Getting fit?! No fucking way.

* * *

 _That night._

"It's not a bad idea." Chloe responded nonchalantly over the sounds of the running water in her shower.

Though Chloe wouldn't see her reaction, Beca gaped at her response. "Did you hear what I said?! Physical exercise Chloe! Who does he think he is?!"

The tap was shut off, Chloe stepped out from the foggy stall and wrapped a towel around herself. "Uhm your publicist? And we do cardio all the time Beca."

The redhead smirked at her response as a blush spread over the expanse of Beca's cheeks and throat.

"So if we do enough cardio I don't need to work out?" Beca smirked at her through the mirror.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's logic but couldn't hide the grin on her lips. "You're missing the point but just do it for a month. Even if you stop after that at least you tried.

* * *

 _2 weeks later._

"Can we go to a buffet? Better yet, a bar?" Beca groaned in the backseat.

Her schedule this week composed of 3 strength training days and 2 cardio on top of usual work load. She was too tired to even drive home after her 1 hour session and asked Chloe to pick her up from the gym.

Chloe giggled in the driver's seat. "You're supposed to be eating better babe."

Beca groaned and pushed her face into the leather seats. "But I'm craving sustenance."

"How about a salad bar?" Chloe's laughter filled the car.

* * *

 _3 months later._

"You agreed we would shower when you snuck in here." Beca chuckled.

Chloe stood in front of her with Beca's toned arms around her, scratching down her newly muscled abdomen while they kissed under the stream of hot water.

"Excuse me for being distracted by all this." Chloe mumbled into her jaw line.

As Chloe's hands started to wander lower, Beca pinned her against the shower wall and lifted the surprised woman up onto her hips with her hardening length between them.

Chloe's moans echoed in the steamy bathroom, her nails tugging on Beca's damp hair. "We've never done it like this."

Beca grinned as she easily lifted Chloe higher up to align her length with Chloe's center. "Think of it as cardio."

* * *

Check me out on archive of our own as LostInHerThoughts !


End file.
